Hope is my Despair
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Waking up on an Island, eighteen students of Hope find themselves trapped on an Island, with murder is the only way out, will they survive in the end with Hope? Or fall into the Darkness of Despair! Pairing-Unknown for now Naruto X Danganronpa 2 Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto series or Danganronpa series**

**Hello all Bunji here, to give you another story of Naruto X Danganronpa**

**The first few chapters may be short for reason but be long later on. Unlike the other one, character deaths will happen and Class trials will happen!  
I Decide to put more bonding, the feels, Despair and Hope into this one, I liked Danganronpa 2 alot more then part 1, reason why? Well I felt the cast of second round I liked alot more.**

**That's all for now, let the story go on!**

**Chapter 1-New Beginning part 1**

The rumbling sound of metal was heard. Soon the clicking sound of loosen metal.

"Hmm," The sound of someone waking up, the person woke up but only to see a masked person standing in front of them.

The mask person notice the person woke up and quickly walked over to large device which was a switch. The mask person pulled the switch.

"**Packet is awake, Packet will be soon arrive at location."** The mask person spoke over a small radio before leaving the area through a small door.

The awaken person was a student, finding himself awake but somewhere, airplane his mind wonder. Hearing the sound of others he looked to his right and saw there were at least seventeen people up onboard this plane and he makes eighteen.

The young man notices everyone was wearing parachute, suddenly a loud alarm ringed and soon after one another the seventeen people woke up thanks to the loud alarm.

"Huh, what the?" The young man looked to his right and saw the airplane cargo door started to open.

The strong wind that blew into the cargo-hold the force of the wind was pulling everyone within.

"Gah, what the hell's going on?" One of the seventeen people said.

"Too strong…it feels like I'm being pulled in..." A female spoke.

"I don't know what's going on here, but." A second female spoke, the second female saw there was an air-board, getting out of her seat she grabbed it.

"Ibuki's ready to ride the air!" The young woman by the name Ibuki said, was the first to jump off.

"Hey wait don't just jump!" The young man yelled.

Suddenly the airplane shook which cause everyone to either be pulled out or roll out of their seats by the force.

"Gah!" The young man yelled.

"AW YEAH!" The girl known as Ibuki yelled with joy.

"SHIT! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" A male yelled.

"Pull the string!" A female shouted.

"Huh?" The young man said.

"EVERYONE PULL THE STRING!" The female shouted.

The young man felt a string behind him then he remembered he was wearing a parachute. He pulled the string out of fear and in an instant the parachute unleashed its sheets saving the young man from a life ending fate of falling.

The young man wonder will he and others find a place to land, however what he saw down below was land just not the land he thought it would be.

"Is that an Island?" The young man said with a surprise look.

Indeed it was an Island however it was just an island, it was an island with five mini islands that were connected to the large island in the middle.

The young man saw everyone even him were heading towards the same Island, the wind was picking up and was blowing them into that direction.

The young man was blow into the direction towards the Island, he was lower down toward the Beach area of the Island, however he was flying towards what appears to be a coconut tree!

"AH SH-"

**BAM!**

**Sometime later…**

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! You alive?" A voice called out.

"Hmmm," The young man woke up by the sound of someone calling.

The young man name was Hajime Hinata, a student of Hope Peaks Academy. Hajime has a short but had spiky brown hair and green eyes, he wears a simple white skirt with a green tie with a strange symbol at the bottom, he'd wears blue jeans with red and white sneakers.

Standing over Hajime was two people, one was a young girl and another was a young boy. Both of them seem to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen.

Hajime wonder to the girl who was looking over him.

The girl had short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip shape of a spaceship on the side of her hair, she has pale pink eyes. She wears an unzipped dark green hoodie which has pointed ears on the top of her hood and had two pink markings on the front. Carrying on her back was a pink cat-like backpack, under her hoodie she wore a white buttoned skirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt, she also wears black thigh highs and white shoes.

"W-who are you?" Hajime asked the young girl.

I'm Chiaki Nanami." The girl answered with a kind smile.

"Look like you had a nasty landing huh." A male voice spoke.

Hajime turned his face to the right to see the male who stood beside Chiaki.

The young man has messy shoulder-length white hair, light gray eyes and had a long dark green coat that goes down past the knees, the coat has red squares on the right shoulder, and a red number '55' wearing a plain white shirt with strange red symbol on it. The pants the student wore was typical black jeans, and has a long chain that attached from the back to the front of them with a small skull charm attached, he wore white sneakers.

"You are?" Hajime asked the young man.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda." The young man said with a friendly smiled.

"I'm Hajime Hinata." Hajime introduce himself to the two students.

"Where am I?" He asked the two.

"We're on the beach. Seem to be an island." Chiaki told Hajime.

"An Island, but how?" He asked.

"Not so sure myself. I remember going to school and next thing…woke up on a Plane." Chiaki explained.

"We should go meet the others." Nagito spoke.

"Others?" Hajime looked confuse.

"Yeah, there were others beside us. I think everyone landed on a different spot on this Island." Nagito said while tapping his chin.

"Ok then, let's go." Hajime took one step forward but fell to one knee.

"Hey, you hadn't recovered from your…crash, hey Chiaki could ya stay with Hajime?" Chiaki gave a nod, Nagito walked off but not before he wave goodbye with a big smiled on his face.

**Elsewhere on the Island…**

"Wake up, wake up, please wake up." A soft female voice called out.

"Ugh…" A male groan.

"He's alive!" A second female voice yelled.

"Oh thank goodness." The first female sighed in relief.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was her.

A woman with long disheveled dark red hair and eyes, wearing a school uniform of Hope's Peak Academy, her uniform consists of an unbuttoned dark green cardigan on top of a white blouse with a red ribbon. She wears a short dark green skirt with white knee socks with brown shoes.

The male found himself looking up at such beauty.

"Am I dead? If so I'm looking at an angel." He said with daze look, which cause the red hair woman to blush.

"Um…you're alive." The red hair woman told the male.

"Hey, hey, hey." A second female voice spoke out trying get the male's attention.

The sound of a finger snap was heard. Than a hand shown in his face.

"How many fingers am I holding?" A female asked the male.

"Um three?" The male said.

"Wrong I am holding FOUR, don't you see Ibuki's thump?" The woman known as Ibuki said.

"I think he's find Ibuki." The red hair woman smiled.

"I remember falling out of a plane then…I crash…" The male groan.

"Yeah Ibuki saw it, you were screaming 'AHHHHH' then BAM you smash right into the roof of the super market. Then Ryoko-chan screamed when she saw you hanging like a corpse lucky for you, Ibuki was here" Ibuki said with a cheerful smiled.

The male appearance was that of a normal teenager, he had spiky blond hair. His eyes were crystal blue, he had three whisker mark lines on each of his cheeks. He wore an orange T-shirt over his long black coat, he wore a red bandana with a long orange scarf around his neck. He wore black pants with black sneakers for the matching set.

"So what you're name hmmmm?" Ibuki asked while giving the blond young man a long stare.

"My name is Na-" He paused for a moment "Asura my name is Asura Yulaw…yeah."

Ryoko gave a deep stare after hearing his name. Ryoko smiled as she saw Ibuki gave 'Asura' a big huge.

"Pleasure to meet you Asura-kun, I'm Ibuki Mioda." Ibuki introduce herself.

Ibuki has a style of clothing that was is very unlike what one would think a student from the music club would wear. She wore ripped thigh highs, piercings and many accessories. Ibuki has a long scar with stitches on her left thigh, she has long-multi-coloured hair consisting of black, pink and blue, white, which of some is tied into two horns on top of her head, she'd wore a school sailor type uniform.

"I wonder if the others are okay?" Ryoko wondered.

"Others?" Asura asked.

"Yeah, Ibuki saw others landing here too. One to the east, four to the west…I think." Ibuki chuckled.

Asura turned away from the female walked on.

"Let's go see the others." He said with a small smile.

The female follow the male in search to see what became of the others that landed on this island.

**Elsewhere on the Island:**

Hajime and Chiaki walked over the Island together, Hajime got better however ever now and then he would get a headache from time to time.

"Hey Hajime look!" Chiaki said.

Hajime looked to his right as he and Chiaki saw three people, each of them were students of Hope Peak Academy from the look of it.

It was Ibuki, Ryoko and Asura.

"Hey um, are you guys…" Hajime started.

"Students too? Yeah we are, and no got no idea how the hell we got here. I remember going to school and bam here we are." Asura explain.

"Lost on an Island of unknown, danger around every corner! Oh it feels like we're in a movie." Ibuki giggled with joy.

"Ibuki I don't think we're on that kind of Island." Ryoko sweatdrop.

Hajime notice Asura was giving him a funny look and so Hajime asked him.

"What is it?"

"Hey have we met before?" Asura said with a glaring stare.

"No…" Hajime looked weird out.

"Sorry…you remind me of a guy I knew, a friend. Anyway I wonder where the others are?" He looked away.

"Ibuki, its best we look for the others together." Ibuki smiled.

"That's a good idea." Both Ryoko and Chikai said.

The group of five traveled together, the first place they discover was a hotel building.

The group entered the place only to hear the sound of voices.

"Wow it's enormous. We could easily hold a banquet here. It kind of has that tropical, open country feeling." Hajime heard the voice.

Asura and Hajime saw Nagito was there at the stairscase, once he saw Hajime and the others he smiled and wave.

"Hey, see you met the others." He said with a friendly smiled.

Hajime and Asura looked over to the left and saw two people talking, one was male and the other was female.

"That's right…I'm having a hard time because it's full of poison. It really sucks. Speaking of which, it'd be great if you could use your mouth to suck it out…" The male said.

"Poison…I see…" The female said with a curious look.

"Hey you guys got a moment!" Nagito call out.

"Whoa…denied…" The male sweatdrop.

'_Denied?'_ Hajime and Asura thought.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you." The female said.

"H-hello…my name is Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you too." Hajime introduce himself.

"Name's Asura," He said with a bored stare.

"Ah, you two must be the new guys. My name is Teruteru Hanamura. On the streets, I'm known as the Ultimate Cook…but could you guys call me the Ultimate Chef instead? It has more of a…big-city flavor to it, ya know?" Teruteru smiled.

Teruteru has a plump body, and wears a classic chef outfit. It has a composed of a white apron with a red undershirt, a red handkerchief/scarf around his neck, with a small chef hat on his head. He has dark brown hair which was comb fix to the left of his hair, he has small dotted black eyes.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have not properly introduced myself either. I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting! My name is Sonia Nevermind." The female introduce herself.

Sonia has knee-length blonde hair with pale skin and light green eyes. She wears a green and white dress with a large red ribbon on the chest and a dark green, almost black ribbon in her hair. Wearing black dress shoes.

"I am a foreign exchange student from a small European kingdom called Novoselic. I may cause trouble here and there, but I hope we can get along well." Sonia smiled.

"S-same here…I hope we get along, too." Hajime crack a small smile.

'_White porcelain skin…sparkling blue eyes…and her hair glitters like fields of wheat, it's like she has this mysterious charm that I want to gaze at forever…'_ Hajime thought, he looked away slightly.

"Enchanted huh? Well, that probably can't be helped." Nagito laughed "She's known as the Ultimate Princess, which means she's actual royalty."

'_ULTIMATE PRINCESS!'_ Hajime thought.

'_First time I heard of that.' _Asura also thought.

'Um, this may be rude of me to say, but truthfully, I feel happy." Again Sonia smiled.

"Huh, what ya mean?" Asura asked.

"In my home country, I…did not have a single friend my age whose standing in society matched my own. So, to be able to do something like this with everyone is a new experience for me…I shall extol your virtues." Sonia said with a strong royal voice.

'_Why do I feel the need the urge to drop to one knee and bow.'_ Both Asura and Hajime thought, while Nagito laughed.

"Hey you guys, just between us guys." Teruteru asked, Asura, Hajime and Nagito.

"What is it?" The three asked him, while the females wonder as the male gather to one spot.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that one of these girls on this Island is actually a bit of a freak, if you catch my meaning. What do you think?" He asked with a pervy smiled.

"Really?" Asura ask with a deadpan stare.

"Oh yes, you know what they say about red heads, pure freaks in bed, maybe that Goth chick other could be one. Or maybe that silence chick, the quite one ya know." Teruteru let out a pervy giggle.

'_Is this guy serious?'_ Hajime looked bother.

'_He's not what I think he is…I hope.'_ Asura sigh.

'_I'm not hearing this…am I.'_ Nagito sweatdrop.

"One of them probably wearing a black thong, too. Or maybe a G-sting or maybe-"

"Seriously dude stop…" Hajime sweatdrop with the rest of the males.

"Sorry, sorry but seriously what your thoughts on Miss Sonia over there, think has a good chance of putting out. You see, everybody knows princesses are groomed to lack common sense, right?" Hajime sweatdrop more, Asura bare his teeth in anger while Nagito only sighed.

"For example, I could tell her my "loins" are full of poison and ask her to suck it out…"

'_I FUCKING KNEW IT!'_ Asura scream in his thoughts.

'_So that what he was trying to do.'_ Nagito and Hajime thought together.

"Um pardon me, what are you talking about?" Sonia asked as she was peeking over.

"Oh nothing." Teruteru chuckled.

"We'll finish this chat later." He whispers to the males.

"…I'd better not see you try that again." Nagito said in bother laugh tone.

"Got my eye on you." Asura pointed while giving a glare.

"Leave me out of this." Hajime facepalm.

But then something happen that caught everyone's attention.

"Um Exucse me! Excuse me!" A voice spoke, the voice was kind, small and female.

"Huh, where is that coming from?" Hajime wonder.

"Attention everyone! Please come to the certain Island! Everything will be explain. Please report to the certain Island! Please use the bridge to get there." The bodyness woman's voice said.

"Wonder who that is?" Ryoko asked.

"Maybe someone with some answers." Asura frown.

"Hope so, I want to know why we're here and not in school." Hajime also frown.

"I don't know being on an Island is awesome, especially with beautiful women…rwar." Teruteru chuckled which cause Ryoko, Ibuki and Chiaki felt a deep chill down their spines however only Sonia smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey knock it off your scaring the girls." Asura glared.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha sorry." The Ultimate Chef chuckle again.

"Come on let's go see who is summoning us!" Ibuki yell.

"Who knows, maybe it's a welcome party?" Ryoko guessed.

"By having us come to an Island by air?" Hajime sweatdrop.

"Well…I didn't say it was a good welcome party." Ryoko looked away while puffing her cheeks.

The group went on to the certain of the Island by the use of the big bridge, but little do Hajime and the others know their greatest and most challenging journey will begin on this Island of wonders.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own the Naruto series or Danganronpa series**

**I'm back everyone, sorry for the long hold on many of my stories, I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! IT'S SOOOOO DAMN EVIL!**

**Chapter 2-New Beginning part 2**

"Ok we're here so…what now?" Hajime asked.

Asura looked around the certain Island the group was located now. He didn't see anyone else in a sight which made him worry just a little. His eyes looked to where Hajime, Ryoko, Ibuki and Chiaki were. His eyes looked upward and saw a statue of a man riding a horse with eagle.

He looked to his left and saw Nagito chatting with Hajime while Teruteru was chatting with Sonia again which made Asura sigh hard.

"You guys are students too?" A new voice spoke.

Hajime looked to his left and saw group of students walking together towards them.

**The first person** Hajime notice was a young man, he wore bright neon yellow jumper with dark brown streak on both sides. He wore a pair of yellow shoes that bit lighter shade then his jumpsuit which are Nike. His hair is dyed hot pink; he wore a gray beanie on hot of his head. In addition to his punk rock appearance, he has thin eyes with hot pink prescription color contacts. Above his eyes are his tin eyebrows, he has sharp teeth which almost resemble to a shark especially when giving an intimidating smile or grin.

**Second **person was another male, he wore a long, black jacket that according to his reference sheet, his school uniform that is always left open, and his left sleeve pulled up the elbow, held by silver pins, wearing a long purple scarf that often covers his mouth, his entire left arm, at least up to the elbow is completely covered in bandages, wearing an earring called "Devil Dog Earring" hangs from his right ear, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand (middle and pointer), under his jacket he wears a white button-up shirt that is left open, and another shirt is under it which is slightly darker and has grayish purple cross design across it. He seems to wear normal black pants often with black belt with silver buckle, black boots with numerous straps across them.

His left eye is grey, while his right eye is red, he has a grayish scar that runs down the left side of his face and through his left eye. His skin tone is noticeably pale. His hair color is black with pale grey streaks through them, on the neck up seem his hair is shaved.

**The third** person was female, appearance consists of an olive-green school jumper with a cream-and-orange tie, which she knots around the collar of her white uniform shirt. she is always seen with her camera, which she carries around on an orange shoulder strap. She wears knee-high socks in dark shade of forest green. She has red hair in a short slightly choppy crimson bob haircut, her eyes color almost same color of her jumper, she'd has light dusting of freckles on her nose.

**The fourth** person was male, The person was a tall muscular man with black hair, he wears a white tank top under a black jacket, as well as blue pants and sandals. He has chains around neck and a whistle hanging. He has blue eyes with blue electric strong aura. He has two scars running from the top of both his eyes downwards in their own directions.

**The fifth** person was female, she has long, dark purple hair and lighter, grayish-purple eyes, there a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. She wears a nurse uniform which consists of a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves. She wears a white apron over this which is tied behind her neck with a ribbon. A short pale blue pleated skirt is visible under her apron. She has bandages wrapped around mostly of her left leg and right arm, additionally she has band-aid on her left knee cap, she'd wears white socks and shoes.

**The sixth** person was female, she had tan skin, unkempt, shoulder-length chestnut hair and brown eyes. she wears a short sleeved button up shirt with the top button undone, revealing her large bust chest size, she don a red miniskirt and cream colored sock-less loafers.

**The seventh** person was also female, is a very petite girl with long, blonde hair that is usually seen tied into curved twin tails. She was the shortest female. She has gold eyes and keeps her hair up with two hairties, which consist of green ribbon with a cat face in the middle. She is dressed in an orange traditional kimono with white floral print pattern, and a green obi sash which is tied around her waist in a bow in the back, she wears zori (Japanese sandals)

**The eighth** person was male, having platinum blond hair with bright blue eyes, accompanied by rectangular, white framed glasses, the male was fat obese and wore a white dinner jacket, white slacks and white dress shoes.

**The ninth **person was male, he was rather small, slim boy he had a 'baby face' because of his rather childlike build. He has dusty blond crew cut hair, with distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the left side. His eyes are gold color, he has permanent blush marks on both cheeks.

He wore a traditional yakuza well-tailored suit. Wearing two-piece suit consisting of dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is brown-black with an animal skull emblem on it, he wears white dress shoes with a platform heel. He wears two silver rings on his right hand.

**The tenth** and final person was female, she wore a black turquoise schoolgirl uniform with a red ascot. Her skirt is somewhat short, and wears a dark tight underneath with white shoes. She has long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on each side of her head with white ribbons holding each braid at each sides, her eyes are also bright red. She seems to carry a sheathed sword which she carries on her back.

"Guess this is everyone." Asura said with a frown.

"Are you the one who brought us here?" The tall man asked Asura.

"Nope, we were brought here too. I was hoping one of you was the one who ask us to come here." Asura explain.

"I see." The tall man nodded.

"Ugh, this is giving me a headache." Asura sighed, then he heard someone gasp, he looked and saw it was the girl dressed in the nurse outfit.

"What is it?" He asked the young nurse.

"Y-Y-You're bleeding." She shutter.

"Huh?" then Asura felt liquid running down the side of his head. He touched the right side of his head and saw his own blood.

"Oh it's my blood." He said in a calm tone.

"May I clean you up and patch that wound?" She asked him.

"Sure…but one moment I need, I need to lay down." Asura's eyes rolled in the back of his head, he faint before everyone, only Hajime, Ryoko and Chiaki, Sonia reaction to Asura fainting.

"ASURA!" Ibuki and Ryoko screamed his name.

"Ah, don't worry he'll be fine. Seem he suffer a small cut wound from the head." The young nurse smiled, Ryoko and Ibuki sigh in relief.

"He faint at the sight of his own blood, either he's weak or it's the first time he even seen blood." said the young little girl.

"Everyone's here, that's good." A happy voice spoke.

Everyone turned and looked to see who the voice belong too. The voice belongs to a female, the female was a very short little woman, the woman had white mix pink hair colored. Her eyes were black, she wore white dress with designs of flowers across the dress, in her right hand seem to be a small staff.

"Wow," Hajime and Chiaki said.

"Who is that?" One of the student wonder.

"Hello, I'm Usami." The short little lady said, with a warm friendly smiled.

"Are you the one who called us here?" Hajime asked the little lady.

"That would be me." She answered.

"Could you tell us what's going on here? Why are we here, because last thing I remember was, going to school?" Hajime asked the short lady.

The small lady known as Usami nodded and grew a small smile.

"I've been chosen to be your school's fieldtrip Teacher." Usami explained.

"FIELDTRIP!" Everyone shouted.

"Huh, someone said no homework?!" Asura rose up, while still bleeding from the head.

"Yes, I've been task to be your school's fieldtrip Teacher. The school has created a test that will test your very skill and talent. But before such a test can be given, the school's staff thought a wonderful idea." Usami explain so far.

"Let me guess; has something to do with sending us on this Island right?" A male student with a deep voice asked.

"Yes, the school's staff had changed the location and time when and where this test will be held. As of right now, my job is to make sure. Everyone here relaxes and enjoys themselves on this fieldtrip before taking on the task of the Test of Hope's Peak." Usami explain her job to everyone.

"So you're saying we get to spend our time on this Island, before take this super test huh?" A male student asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"How hard is it?" The male student asked.

"From what I was told, the test will take at least a year to finish. As such they want me to keep an eye on you all for one year on this Island."

Everyone remain silence for at least five minutes, everyone took this information in slowly which made Usami a little worry.

"A year of no homework and I'm on vacation? That's AWESOME!" Asura cheered.

"Whoa, whoa, we're stuck here on this Island for a YEAR!" Hajime shouted.

"Not really, all of you can leave and not be held here for a year. In order to do so, everyone must do one thing for me." Usami smiled a little.

"What's that?" Nagito asked.

"Everyone must get to know one another and create a powerful bond of friendship. This is another thing Hope's Peak wishes to see."

"Really, why is that?" Ibuki asked.

"We have so many new comers and not many are getting along with one another. So before anything bad happens, we wish for all students of Hope's Peak get to know one another and befriend each other. Forming a peace path, which will strength the relationship with everyone!" She explained.

"They do say working together does form the greatest of friendships, I don't see the harm in this at all." Nagito smiled.

"Kind of got a bit of a problem, Ms. Usami." Asura spoke.

"Please just call me Usami." Usami addressed.

"We're all strangers here." Asura stood up after the nurse fix his head wound.

"I've met many people before here and there, and from the look of this group I say not everyone here is a friendly." Asura said with a large frown.

"You shouldn't judge people just on their looks." The red-hair female student spoke.

"Yeah, like I hadn't heard that one before." Asura rolled his eyes.

"No, no, no!" Usami stomp down her right foot which draw everyone's attention.

"There will be no fighting on this Island, fighting is forbidden. If there will be any kind of fighting, you will be punish for fighting. And as such spend the whole day locked inside your cottage room."

"Room? So we will be living here?" Asura asked.

"Yes, but before we move on, I want everyone to at introduce yourself to each other." Usami said, she gave everyone a strong staring look.

"Name's Asura Yulaw, I am the Ultimate Hero." He smiled.

"You the Ultimate Hero?" Hajime looked surprise as well as everyone.

"I tell you no lies, BEHOLD my I.D" Asura pulled out his I.D card and shown his school's I.D

"Well, what ya know he's not lying." Ibuki said with widen eyes, Chiaki agree with a nod.

"How the hell did you gain such a title?" A male student asked.

"I help people in many ways, I even save few lives." He smiled.

"Then why the sucky behavior?" The male student asked.

"Well being a hero is hard and there are time a guy like me, never get a good reward at least a thank you. So I have my reason." Asura sigh.

"Well, I am sure those you saved are truly thankful." The tall male student spoke.

"Yeah I guess, and you are?" Asura asked.

"I'm Nekomaru Nidai, I am also known as the ULTIMATE COACH!" The tall man Shouted loudly.

"Damn, do you have to be so fucking loud?" Asura asked him.

Nekomaru laughed "Sorry about that Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"I laugh at the title you have been given." A male student said with a chuckled.

"Yeah and why is that?" Asura asked with a bored frown.

"To be a Ultimate Hero, you have faced a villain or a rival to face, no?" The male student asked him.

"That depends…are you a villain or a would-be rival?" Asura grew a cocky smirk on his face.

"Know the face and name of your Ultimate Nemesis! Ultimate HERO! I AM GUNDHAM TANAKA! Remember it well, for I will RULE THIS WORLD one day!" Gundham laughed like an comic-book super villains which cause a long pause and unease stare all but Asura given.

Asura laughed and grinned "Like hell you would rule the world,"

"He is the Ultimate Animal Breeder." Usami spoke of Gundham's title.

"Ok let's skip to the next person before this gets very weird." Hajime sweatdrop along with Nagito and Chiaki.

"Hi, I'm Kazuichi Soda, I'm the Ultimate Mechanic. Need a Car fix or broken Clock or anything else you named it, I'll fix it." Soda said with a wide friendly grin.

"How about you fix your ugly face." A young female spoke.

"Huh, what you say?" Soda glared.

"Now, now no fighting." Usami spoke.

"Whatever, I'm Hiyoko Saionji. I'm the Ultimate Traditional Dancer." Hiyoko giggled.

"More like demon." Soda mumbled under his breath.

"Yo! I'm Ibuki Mioda. I'm the Ultimate ROCKSTAR!" Ibuki yelled.

"Actually you're the Ultimate Musician, remember?" Chiaki spoke.

"Oh yeah, silly me!" Ibuki giggle, after she stuck her tongue out for a moment.

"Yo! I'm Akane Owari pleasure to meet ya. Oh yeah I'm the Ultimate Gymnast." Akane introduce herself to the group.

Asura looked at the short male student.

"Hey, who are you?" Asura asked the short young male student.

"I'm-" Before he could speak he was cut off a female student.

"I'm…Mikan Tsumiki and from the bottom of my heart…I hope we all become very good friends. I'm also the Ultimate Nurse…if anyone get hurt or anything please…don't be afraid to come to me." The young female student shutter.

"HEY, HE WAS TALKING TO ME, BITCH!" The short young male student shouted.

"Gah, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, please forgive me…" Mikan jumped with fear. Mikan ran behind Soda shaking with fear.

"Dude, chill she didn't know." Soda spoke on Mikan's behalf.

The short male sighed with a frown.

"Name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu…just so we're clear, I don't plan to act friendly and shit with you guys." Fuyuhiko introduce himself.

"Judging from style of his clothes…I say Yakuza…" Asura mumble to himself.

"May I go next?" A female spoke.

"Please," Asura gave a nod.

"I am Peko Pekoyama." She said her name as she was the name of the tenth person.

Next up was the large fat male student dressed in white.

"I'm Byakuya Togami." He said in a calm voice.

'_That name sound so familiar…'_ Asura thought to himself.

"Hey red you're up." Asura spoke to the female he had small fight with early.

"I have a name you know." The short red hair female glared.

"Then speak it, so I can remember it." He said with a bored frown.

"Mahiru Koizumi," Mahiru spoke her name, looked at Asura with an angry stare.

And soon after that everyone else introduce themselves so after one another.

"Now that everyone knows everyone, I would like all of you take the time of these first weeks to get to know each other better. I would see you all again later around launch." Usami took out what appears to be a staff, she wave her staff around and disappear in bright flash.

Once Usami was gone, everyone looked at one another for at least few seconds.

Asura was the first one to turned away, but before he could leave Hajime spoke.

"Asura, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to look around the rest of the first Island. Before we came here, didn't you guys see the other bridge had lock gates?" Everyone gave a nod agreeing with him.

"Yeah, your right." Ibuki spoke.

"I'm gonna look around and after that I'm gonna take a nap somewhere." With Asura first to leave, the group so left but not together as everyone left one by one to journey across the first island.

About few hours later, it was launch was coming around.

Hajime Hinata spend his time hanging in his cottage room, everyone had a wooden cottage room which fitted to their own personality and style. Hajime was just a normal with a large bed, TV and one bathroom with a bath-shower.

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

Someone was knocking on Hajime's door.

Getting from taking a small nap, Hajime rubbed his right eye while opening the door only to be grabbed by four pair of hands.

"Gah!" Hajime screamed

"Got him!" A cheerful voice cried.

Hajime looked down and saw it was Ibuki and Asura who were the ones kidnapping him.

"Gah, where are you taking me? Let me go!" He yelled.

"No can do Hajime! Time for GROUP MEETING!" Ibuki laughed.

"What meeting?" He asked.

"You'll see." Asura answer with a chuckle.

The two carried Hajime over to what appears to be Beach. There Hajime saw everyone else was there, and like before it would see not everyone was getting along with one another but selected few.

"What's going on?" he asked everyone.

"It would seem, if we are able to stay here and live in 'harmony' with one another. We must have a 'friendly' encounter as the small lady requested." Tanaka spoke in a calm tone.

"Huh?" Hajime looked confuse.

"He means we have to start acting we're getting all friendly, getting know one another." Nagito spoke up.

"Where to start?" Ryoko asked.

"How about we start with half on half since there's another what eighteen of us? Four people should get to know each other from different sides." Chiaki said.

"And to make it easy we should put it up with people of different personality and Talent." Nagito added.

"Who wanna go with who?" Asura asked.

Nobody said a word as all look at one another with an unsure look on their faces. However one voice spoke up breaking the silence.

It was Byakuya who spoke.

"Who made you Boss?"A male student asked.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and sigh.

"If we're going to be on this Island from a year to who knows when, it is best for us to know one another very soon or else we will encounter countless problems." He explained to the ground.

Everyone only stared at him while making a long "Hmmm" noise.

"He has a point." Nagito said with a smiled.

"He does?" Hajime raise his right eyebrow.

"I agree." Chiaki nodded.

"I believe, in this way we all can become friends. In that way our Hope of light will be as great as those who believed in us. We were sent here, so that means we are the chosen ones, the chosen ones of Hope. I know it sounds silly but that what I believe in." Nagito smiled bright.

"Well…" Asura started.

"We were sent here by our school. We have no choice either way." Nekomaru spoke in a calm voice.

"So…who's with who? Who's gonna be partners or tag with one another?" Asura asked Byakuya.

Togami closed his eyes to think, his eyes shut open which spook everyone.

"Can do this two ways, either I picked a team for everyone , me myself added or I leave it to everyone's choosing." He told them.

"I don't care who, long as they're not bat-shit crazy." Asura answer with a following with a sign.

"There's no crazy one here, but there is someone rude." Mahiru glare at Asura.

"Asura and Mahiru will be partner, since you two have already…problem disliking one another, you two should be partners." Togami said with a deep stare.

"Tsk," Asura frown, while Mahiru looked away.

"Awww, Ibuki wanted have a party team." Ibuki snap her fingers.

"Party?" Hajime asked, Ibuki nodded.

"So far, Ibuki likes Asura-kun, Hajime-kun, Ryoko-chan and Chiaki-chan." Ibuki grin.

And so everyone was assign with a partner or team-up with one or more people so the group can get to know one another quick as possible.

"Each day, everyone will switch teams or partners in this way, it will be fine for everyone to know one another." Togami added.

"Fine!" Everyone said.

Today the teams or partner were, Asura and Mahiru, Hajime and Chiaki, Ibuki and Ryoko, Nagito and Mikan, Gundham and Sonia, Akane and Nekomaru, Teruteru and Togami, Hiyoko and Kazuchi, Peko and Fuyuhiko.

"Wait, why do I have to be paired with red over there?" Asura frown.

"Because, I said so, now deal with it." Togami gave a strong stare.

"I was hoping, some of you guys are pretty decent." Mahiru spoke while staring at Asura.

'_Decent?'_ All the males thought together.

"And I have a name, its Mahiru Koizumi. Geez, how can we get along, if you can't even remember my name, Yufool!" She sigh with displease frown.

"IT'S YULAW!" He yelled.

"I know! I mispronounce on purpose!" She yelled back.

The two bare their teeth at one another with an angry stare.

'_Seem they'll do just fine.'_ Togami thought, he gave a nod.

Mahiru grab her camera took a quick snapshot at Asura, he looked away as he yelled. Mahiru continue to take snapshots at him.

"Gah! Hey stop it, gah, stop it! Ok, ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry." He said with his eyes shut.

"Let's hope they don't fight." Ryoko chuckle while sweatdrop, in which the others agree with a nod.

**The next day:**

Everyone met up at the hotel Dining room for Breakfast. There were only selected few who had the dead tired look in their eyes.

Only Hajime, Ibuki, Chiaki, Ryoko, Nagito, Mikan, Gundham and Sonia, Peko and Fuyuhiko looked fine, however the rest look so tired.

"Hey, Asura how did-" Asura snapped an angry stare at Hajime.

"Ok…I won't ask." Hajime sweatdrop, he took one step back.

Teruteru walked into the dining hall with large plates of food and one after another he placed them on the table, everyone stare at the food with their stomach growling loudly.

"This smells so good." Akane licked her lips.

"I take it, everyone did fine with your teammate?" Chiaki asked with a small smile.

"Kind…of..." Asura said, while looking over his shoulder staring at Mahiru who notice his stare. He looked away which only made Mahiru frown.

"Sorry yours didn't go so well." Hajime told Asura.

"Well, fat-man over there, said we'll be switching partners today, hope my partner today isn't that much of a bossy." He'd sweatdrop along with Hajime.

"Well, think of it this way Asura, the better we get to know one another the faster we can get through this. Beside I'm sure, not everyone's bad." Hajime tired bring in the good of this.

"True," The blonde smiled. He looked over to see Mahiru, who he caught was looking at him, she looked away while she was being asked by Ibuki about something.

"See," Hajime smile a little.

"We'll see, Hajime. After all we got a full year to get to know one another. It's gonna be a long trip better make the best of it." He laughed.

The peacefully beginning of this Island of Hope has begun, but for how long can such peace last before it ends?

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Danganronpa series**

**Chapter III-New Beginning part 3-Knowing your friend**

**Flashback:**

After the group departed with their partner or team as one pair started off rough as a rose with heavy thorns.

Mahiru and Asura, a not so friendly pair on equal level and view and so begins their little encounter.

"Hey…Mahiru…do you wanna hang out?" He asked with a nervous tone, he looked the other way.

"You're probably a normal guy…well; I guess I can hang out with you." Mahiru said with an unsure looked.

'_I'm probably a normal guy, the hell that supposed to mean?'_ He thought.

Asura and Mahiru spent their day walking the beach while, the Ultimate Hero listen to Mahiru.

"Hey Asura!" She shouts his name.

"Huh, what?" He snapped out of a daze looked.

"Were you paying attention?" She gave him a deep stare. He answers with a long pause, he sweatdrop.

Mahiru quickly snap a shot of Asura. The shutter just went 'click' Asura wasn't sure did she took the photo of him to annoy him again or not.

Mahiru chuckle with a small chuckle "Well, I guess this is good enough. Yep, that sure is a dumb-looking face."

"Dumb-looking face? You just took my picture I didn't even see it coming!" He shouted.

"It's not like I wanted your picture or anything…" She looked the other way "Just wanted to record."

"Record of what? How many people you snap-photo?"

"I want a record that right now, we're all living together in this place." She explained to him, while looking at the beautiful view of the ocean.

"Living together huh?" He looked at her wth a curious look.

"It's pretty simple…but in this kind of situation, it's easy for us to forget that, you know? So I decided to make a record of everyone each day…so we won't forget."

'_I guess she has a point, since we're going to be stuck here for a year, but it will end sooner if we're all friends…'_ He thought.

Asura smiled at Mahiru's idea, he believed it was a good point so far.

"But…taking pictures of guys isn't fun, so I guess it'll be fine if I only do that once every three days or so." Her words quickly made Asura sweatdrop.

"Wow she changed her view so quick." He mumble to himself.

"We got this blue sea and white beach, but everything…not right. No matter how beautiful the scenery is, if the subject's face doesn't stand out…more in importantly if we see Usami again, I wanna take a picture of her."

"Why?" He asked.

"She's cute and there's something strange about her, like she's hiding something." Mahiru said with a focus look.

"I think that would be nice. I think that would really cute, I like that." He smiled.

Suddenly Mahiru looked at him funny. He just grin at her.

"You better not have some strange ulterior motive…if you do anything weird, I swear I'll scream…" Asura notice that Mahiru's cheeks were slightly red.

'_She's blushing? But what for?'_ He wondered.

The two continue walking across the beach, however Asura notice how awkward Mahiru was keeping her distance from him, like he was going to do something to her.

'_Man this girl is weird.'_ He thought.

"If your thinking what I think your thinking, not all guys are dogs." He sighed.

"I know, but I can never be too carefully." She told him.

"Also true, but I'm not that type of guy. I'm just trying to be friendly."

"I guess…I can trust you." Mahiru crack a small smile.

"Plus, I think you take amazing and awesome pictures." He tried getting on Mahiru's good side.

"Amazing and awesome pictures? Geez and here I thought you were going to be different."

"Huh, what's wrong?" He looked confuse.

"It sound half-assed and insincere…I really hate when people say stuff like that." Her eyes shown anger towards the Ultimate Hero.

"Sorry…" He sweatdrop.

"Well, I can see, from the shot you taken so far. You must like taking photos a lot huh?" He smiled, however his words only made Mahiru frown as she shook her head.

"You thought about it for that long and *that's* all you have to say? Its obvious I like taking photo and if I wasn't taking photos!" She yelled.

"Ok I'm sorry…" He frowned while Mahiru sigh.

'_Geez, she's becoming a bitch.' _

"If you wanted to know, my mom take lot of photos too."

"Guess that where your love for photos came from huh?"

"My mom was a pretty famous war photographer…but I take photos of people and their smiles, and normal places. But the theme of my work is too conventional, people don't really care to judge it. They always say stuff like "You should take more 'amazing pictures" know what I mean?" She explained.

"Well when it comes to good or great photo shots, I can't really give any better commend then that. But I will say this, Mahiru I believe your photo can become awesome. If you keep trying again and again maybe one day you'll make great shots like you mom." He waited to hear Mahiru's feedback.

However, the cute red head looked away hiding her blushing face.

"That was it. You made a good comment. I guess…I'll show you my other photos next time." She mumbled.

"Hey, I got an idea." He show a wide a grin.

Asura grabbed Mahiru's camera and took a quick snap shot. He pressed his cheek against Mahiru and took the shot. In the picture he was grinning while Mahiru looked surprise.

Mahiru gasp she felt something familiar about what just happen. Flash of a moment or a memory flash within her mind.

"_Ok one more shot before we go."_

"_Fine, fine, fine but let me take the picture this time."_

"_Okay, three…two…one."_

"_LOVE-SHOT!"_

'_What was that?'_ Mahiru thought to herself.

Mahiru shove Asura away from her and looked at her camera, she stared at the picture they took together.

Mahiru looked at the picture for few seconds, she wasn't sure why but looking at it, made her angry. Suddenly another image snap in her head.

Image was Mahiru talking to a blonde hair young man, the young man had a group of young men waiting for him as he was talking to Mahiru.

"_You're wrong, he isn't using me, he's my buddy."_

"_Ugh, your so hard-headed why can't you see it. Come on ''...'" you're better than this. You hadn't been the same lately."_

"_Sorry Mahiru but I promise I would hang with the guys, I'll hang with you another time okay? Beside I'm sure you can take better picture without me being there."_

The young man turned and walked away, leaving behind a sadden Mahiru.

This trigger somethings within Mahiru.

"Idiot…" Mahiru mumble underneath her breath.

"Hey Mahiru you okay?" Asura asked.

"You idiot why did you do that! You can't go touching people's camera like that!" Mahiru yelled at Asura.

However, Asura didn't take Mahiru's reaction so kindly.

"OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH!" He shouted with force, Mahiru looked shock from seeing his outburst.

"I was trying to be nice to you! I thought that would spike an idea or something. But whatever! I'm out of here!" Asura looked away and left the beach, leaving behind a sad Mahiru.

'_Just like…that. He left…just like how '**he**' did.'_ Mahiru watched the angry student leave her sight.

**End of flashback:**

After breakfast was served, the group decided to take a small break before they decide to go through with hanging with whoever today.

Asura spotted Mahiru was taking photo-shots of everyone's cottage.

Asura didn't say anything, he only watched. But Mahiru looked back, she felt someone was watching her, she was right. Both were curious on what the other one was thinking about each other.

"Hey, Mahiru,"

"Hi, Asura,"

The two didn't make eye contract.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for acting that way." He sighed.

"No…I would be the one who's sorry." Mahiru frown.

"Still, it's my fault I was the one who acted first." He tried to make Mahiru feel better.

"It's both our faults, how's that?" He chuckle to her commend.

"Guess so," He chuckle again.

Then something caught Mahiru's attention.

"Hey, Asura!"

"Huh, what now?" He looked bother.

"You're shirt, its dirty." She pointed at and saw there was a stain on bottom front of his shirt.

"Oh that." He didn't looked worry.

"Jeez, have you been doing your laundry properly? There's a washer and dryer in the shower room of your cottage, right? I'm not saying you need to wash your clothes every day, but you gotta wash them once in a while." She said, while giving him a strong but caring look.

"Yeah guess so." He smiled a bit.

"That idiot Kazuichi was saying he's never once washed his jumpsuit, ugh why are boys so lazy?" She sighed.

"Hey, not all of us 'boys' are lazy, that can happen to even girl." He turned a long stare.

Mahiru looked hiding her blush "That's not the point! The point is…your shirt is dirty and it needs to be clean. Now take off your shirt and let me clean it."

"Huh, no I'll wash it." He was caught off guard by Mahiru acting so kind to him now.

"Y-you say that now, but you're not gonna do it, right? That's why I'm telling you I'll wash it for you." Mahiru grabbed the bottom end of his shirt.

"S-seriously, Mahiru I got this, let me wash my own clothes. Geez your acting like you're my girlfriend or something." Asura said while trying to hide his blush.

Mahiru stopped right in her tracks after hearing him, she let go of his shirt and turned away.

"Okay…but if I see you next time and your shirt is still dirty, I'm gonna be really mad, okay?"

"I got it." He sweatdrop.

'_Geez…it's like I'm being yelled at by my mom.'_

"Gosh, if I worry about you even a little bit, you make that annoyed face, not like I'm doing this cuz I want too." She sighs.

"Then tell me why then?" He asked.

"Because seeing guys being lazy, reminds me of my no-good dad! Ugh that why I hate boys!" She had a very annoyed look.

"I guess that mean because you're mom always away a lot, dad not so helpful?" He'd sweatdrop knowing the answer.

"Bingo." She snapped her fingers.

"And you do all the housework alone right?" He frown a bit.

"Who else would do it? But it's ok, my mom always sent us photos of what she's doing overseas. Ever since I was little…the first thing she'd do when she came home was show me photo she took. She show people smiling and looked happy…I know she took other photos…"

"So that why…" He nodded to the red head.

"Is it really okay for me to just keep taking photos of the world I live in…I want to visit different worlds and take pictures of people's sparkling smiles there, just like my mom. But life isn't so simple huh?" Mahiru smiled at the Ultimate Hero.

"Even if I do that, then my dad will be all alone." She laughed lightly.

"Yeah guess so," He smirked.

'_Though we had a hard beginning, I think if I have Mahiru as my partner again, maybe I can get to know her more. And see that beautiful smile again.'_

"Wh-what…? Why are you staring at me like that?" Mahiru lower her head a bit while blushing.

"Nothing, Mahiru," He smiled showing his grin.

"Anyway make sure you do your laundry! If you can't, I guess I can help you out and stuff…just let me know when that happens." Again she blushed.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha on second thought, you starting to act like a wife!" Asura laughed.

"I'll see…you later Asura." Mahiru walked away with her head down, embarrass from Asura's commend and their little encounter, just may brought the two closer.

**One hour later:**

Asura had a new partner for today was…Hajime.

"Yeah, I'm surprise as well as you are." Hajime said.

"Guess can't be help, if I'm keep shipping females again and again I might get a harem." He laughed. Hajime sigh for respond.

"Kidding, kidding, I'm just kidding dude relax." Asura sweatdrop "Ok, so we're suppose get know one another, hmmm where to begin?"

"How about…" Hajime pause for a moment "Got any family?"

"There's my mother and I got a big sister and my half brother." Asura started.

"Dad?" Hajime asked.

"He died after I was born something about a car crash." Asura sighed.

"Sorry to hear that." Hajime, but Asura shook his head.

"It's ok man. Beside I didn't know my old man much anyway, my sister tells me that he was a cool guy, my mother goes on about he and I looked alike. So who knows?" Asura frown for a moment but end with a smile.

"What about you, Hajime?" He asked.

"Actually I'm an only child really." Hajime smiled a bit.

"Lucky you," He laughed.

"Not really, my parents always believed me become the best. But in the end I worked hard-"

"Let me guess, it formed the Hope and Dreams of going to Hope's Peak right?" Asura said with a deathpan stare.

"Well, since our first day turned out to be a fieldtrip I really can't say much for it." Hajime laughed a bit.

"True true," Asura rubbed the back of his head.

"So how long do you think, it'll take for us to get out of here?" Hajime asked, however the Ultimate Hero only sigh.

"I don't know really, but at least we're with interesting group." Hajime added.

"Interesting indeed, so what you're thought?" Asura asked.

"Not so sure myself. Hey I got a question I've been meaning to ask you." Hajime said with a serious look.

"What's the question?" He wondered.

"WHAT IS YOUR TRUE NAME?!" A voice asked with a voice of thunder.

Both Hajime and Asura looked to see who the voice belong too?

It was none other than Gundham Tanaka aka the Ultimate Breeder, he was alone as he had an evil smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Asura asked.

"I came to see, the Ultimate Hero. And so I ask him what is his true name…that also goes for you as well Hajime Hinata if that is even your true name!" Tanaka laughed evilly.

The two sweatdrop, after hearing Tanaka laughing.

"What do you that also goes for me as well. I'm Hajime Hinata." Hajime look slightly enrage by Tanaka's commend.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Say what you want, but you two cannot fool me! I sense the power within you two, a powerful that may even rival your truly. I cannot allow that to happen for I am the Overlord of Supreme Ice! The Winter of Hell is under my thump."

"Maybe if we annoy him he'll go away." Asura whisper to Hajime, Tanaka sweatdrop he overheard that remark.

Tanaka closed his eyes and chuckle which draw the two's attention.

"I think Tanaka bugging us because no one wants him as a partner." Asura chuckled.

"Bah! Fool it is I who banish the one whom was chosen to be my partner." He spoke.

"Who was your partner?" Hajime asked.

Gundham pointed behind Hajime and Asura as the two could see it was Teruteru was trying to keep up with Tanaka.

'_I can already image why.'_ Both Hajime and Asura thought.

"Hey guy-"

Asura was the first one to turn away as Gundham and Hajime followed after.

"HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" Teruteru shouted.

'_I don't know much about Asura but seem like he's a normal guy like me. But I'm curious I wonder what friend of his reminds him of me? Maybe next time I'll ask him. But what Gundham said does make me wonder, if Asura is a Ultimate Hero maybe Asura isn't his real name?'_ Hajime thought.

**Elsewhere: Unknown location**

Within a large room many monitors stood as each one had a video of what the students of Hope's Peak was doing, be it they were taking a nap in their cottage or eating lunch with the others or simply walking around the first Island.

A young man's voice spoke in the dark.

"How goes everything?"

"So far everything's fine. Nothing wrong, everyone trying to get to know one another. While some of the others are playing hard to get." A female spoke.

"Figures. But continue to keep an eye on them."

"Of course,"

"Let me know if 'he' starts to show the signs."

"Of course,"

"And also keep an eye on you know who. I don't want any surprise."

"I really doubt that will happen."

"Yes, and that's what he said and bad luck strike him. Keep an eye on them."

"Of course Sir."

"Very soon the group will finish up and we'll be done with this project."

"Yes…the project."

"Don't worry." A second male voice spoke.

"What are you doing here?" The first male asked.

"Hey I'm a part of this as much as you guys are."

"I ask him sure. Excuse me for my actions." The female said.

"Relax soldier, nothing wrong has happen Usami gave us good reports so far. Placing her as the fieldtrip teacher wasn't a bad idea."

"Told ya!" The second male said with small laugh.

The first male left the room, the female let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" The second male asked.

"Yeah, I never thought he'll get off my back."

"Its okay you'll get use to him soon."

"Right…"

"Hey, can ya get in touch with Usami?"

"Yeah I can, she's always on radio, why?"

"I got an idea for something that make everyone friends a bit quicker." The second male chuckled.

**Later that night: First Island**

The students were gather within a large cabin, inside the cabin there was large number of tables that had a display of food that would make anyone drool upon sight. In the far back there was a mic on a stand and beside it was a large speaker and beside the large speaker was a small TV.

Usami smiled at everyone at the group shown up.

"Hey, Usami what is all of this?" Hajime asked.

"I thought I gave this to everyone, I've been watching you all and so far I see everyone is making some progress and show how happy I am, I decide throw everyone a small party." The short cute lady smiled at her students.

Everyone gather around the table and one by one they took a plate and started to dine down.

"Wow…Akane must be hungry." Hajime sweatdrop, as he watched brown busty beauty filled her mouth food after food after food.

"I wonder where she puts it all. I see no body-fat." Kazuichi wondered.

"He-he-he-he I believe I know where the food goes." Teruteru said with a pervert stare, as his eyes were focus on Akane's large rack.

'_Figures much…'_ Hajime and Asura thought at the same time.

Ibuki looked over at the empty mini-stage, this party was getting boring quick for the rocking teenager. Just as Ibuki was about to grab the mic to have a sing off, Ibuki pause when she saw Asura who just finish his meal walked over to the min-stage, he grabbed the mic and turned on the device.

Asura smiled as he rolled down the menu and saw the perfect he wanted to sing, especially this hour or so he believes.

When the sound of the studio speaker turned on, it draws in on everyone's attention. Everyone was watching to see what Asura was doing?

The music start playing and for some reason Ibuki started to grin like a happy fan-girl, which made everyone looked with curious as they too wonder Asura was about to sing?

The sound of drums started the beat for the music, Asura stood there for a moment he started to get a flow of the music. He soon started to nod to the beat.

**All you women who want a man of the street.  
Don't know which way you wanna turn  
Just keep coming  
And put your hand out to me  
Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn  
I'm gonna take you down  
Down down down  
So don't you fool around  
I'm gonna pull it pull it  
Pull the trigger**

**Shoot to thrill play to kill  
Too many women too many pills, yeah  
Shoot to thrill play to kill  
I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will**

**I'm like evil I get under your skin  
Just like a bomb that's ready to blow  
Cause I'm illegal  
I got everything  
That all you women might need to know  
I'm gonna take you down  
Yeah down, down, down  
So don't you fool around  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it  
Pull the trigger  
Shoot to thrill play to kill  
Too many women too many pills  
Shoot to thrill play to kill**

**I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will  
Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill  
I can't get enough and I can't get my fill  
Shoot to thrill play to kill  
Pull the trigger, pull it  
Pull it pull it  
Pull the trigger  
Shoot to thrill play to kill  
Too many women too many pills  
Shoot to thrill play to kill  
I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will**

**Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill  
I can't get enough and I can't get my fill  
Cause I shoot to thrill play to kill  
Play it again  
Shoot you down, yeah  
I'm gonna get you down on the bottom girl  
Shoot you, I'm gonna shoot you  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm gonna shoot you down, yeah yeah  
I'm gonna get you down, down down down down  
Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down,  
Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down  
I'm gonna shoot to thrill  
Play to kill  
Shoot to thrill**

At the very end of the song everyone was shock to see Asura had such good singing talent for someone who is the Ultimate Hero, however only few cheered for him after he was finish the song those selected were Hajime, Nekomaru, Akane, Chiaki, Ryoko, Mahiru, Sonia, Nagato, Usami herself and especially the one who was cheering the loudest was Ibuki. While the others either smiled or acted as if nothing special happen.

"When did you learn to sing like that?" Kazuichi asked with look of shock.

"Nah, it's nothing when I was young my big sister always sings song like this. I guess I picked up after her." The Ultimate Hero shows a friendly happy.

Once Asura was done singing, the others took their turns to perform for everyone else. Some were successful and some weren't but in the end everyone had a good time and that was most important to Usami.

'_I believe this will become a very successful task, there's nothing that can wrong.'_ The short teacher thought with a large smiled on her face.

**Elsewhere on the Island:**

On the Beach there was a being standing there, looking at the moon as it was beautiful and bright this night.

"**Ah, what a beautiful sight…this is a great place, truly a place of Hope and Dreams."** He paused as he nodded "**Too bad stuff like that makes me sick to my stomach! Now since I one and only will show everyone just what an Island of Destiny is truly like YWAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"**

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Danganronpa series**

**Chapter IV-New Beginning part 4-The New Teacher**

**The Next Day**

Everyone met up on the second floor inside the hotel building nearby their cottage.

The first few to shown up first was Hajime, Chiaki, Ibuki, Gundham, Sonia, Kazuichi, Ryoko and Teruteru. It was only a few minute later the others shown up, everyone but Asura was there.

"Hey where's Asura-kun?" Ryoko asked, everyone looked around as they didn't see the Ultimate Hero.

"Maybe he's asleep still?" Nagito brought up the idea. While taking a bite out of a butter up bagels.

"It couldn't be I saw him this morning before we came here." Teruteru spoke.

"Why should we care if he doesn't show up? He'll join us later right?" Akane said before she took a big bite out of a Pancake.

"Akane's right, I'm sure Asura will join us later." Sonia said with a friendly smiled.

Gundham open a small bag of sunflower seeds and placed them inside his long purple scarf. Seeing this act Ryoko asked the Ultimate Breeder.

Ryoko got bit closer but she gasp which draw everyone's attention, as a pair of four hamsters pop out from his scarf. Ryoko suddenly fainted from the sight, everyone looked surprise but however Gundham looked away and continue to mind his own business and enjoy his breakfast while feeding his pets.

Hajime couldn't shake a feeling something wasn't right, he didn't know Asura much but something inside him wanted him to go and check on the student of Hope.

"Hey, Hajime where ya going?" Kazuichi asked.

"Just going check on Asura, I think he's my partner again today so I got my reason on finding him." He explain to everyone.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!" Ibuki said while raising her right hand in the air.

"Um, yeah Ibuki?" He asked.

"Can Ibuki come along? Ibuki liked to wake up Asura-kun too." Ibuki grinned.

Ibuki and Hajime left the group together, they went over to Asura's cottage to see what the Ultimate Hero was doing? Hajime knocked on the door.

"Hey Asura are you in?" He asked, however there was no respond.

"Guess he's not in?" Hajime frown.

"Hajime, see if he's door is lock." Ibuki asked "I'm going to check back."

"Um, sure." Ibuki ran to the back of the cottage.

Hajime turned the door knob and found the door was unlocked for some reason. Hajime enter Asura's cottage only to find Asura was asleep in his bed, Asura bed covers was covering his upper body as the pillow was top of his head.

"Hey, Asura you up?" Hajime called out to him.

"Guhhh…" He groans.

"Hey, Asura."

"Who…there?" He mumble in a sleepy voice. The pillow fell off the bed as Asura looked around with sleepy eyes.

Asura's eyes wonder over to his window near his bed.

**BAM!**

"HEYYYYY ASURA-KUN!"

"HOLY CRAP/FUCK!" Both Hajime and Asura jumped at the jump scared.

Ibuki suddenly pushed her face and body against the window scaring the living crap out of the two male students.

A small noise heard after the jump scared, Asura's face turned red.

"Hajime," He spoke in a serious tone.

"Yeah?" He asked Asura.

"Could you kindly leave me alone for ten minutes?"

"Sure."

"AND TAKE IBUKI WITH YOU!" He shouted.

"He's awake!" Ibuki chuckle madly. Slowly slide off the window while grinning like a mad woman.

Hajime and Ibuki left the Ultimate Hero alone.

"Damnit…she made me pissed myself. Fuck that was scary." He sweatdrop.

**Ten minutes later…**

Asura was fully clothed however he wasn't wearing his coat or his bandana. He looked tired but he was ready for today.

"Teruteru said he saw you this morning." Hajime started.

"Yeah he did, but I was still tired so I went back to sleep." He yawned.

"You stayed up last night?" He asked Asura.

"I was looking around the Island I tried jumping over the gate after the party." He explained.

"So that's where Ibuki wonder where you went." The Goth-girl said.

"Any luck?" Hajime wondered.

"No such luck. Usami caught me and sent me off. However when I got caught I saw two workers were across the gate. Seem like they were working on the other side of the bridge." He explained.

"So there are other people on this Island after all." Hajime said as Asura respond with a nod.

"We should tell the others." Ibuki offer the idea.

"Actually no." Asura said. Hajime and Ibuki looked at strangely.

"Huh why?" Hajime asked.

"I don't think Usami wanted us to know there are other people here. I think her goal is making sure everyone have a good time, having us worry about there's other people would be on the other's mind." He explained.

"Yeah, but still." Hajime frown.

"Yeah, I know it sound strange. But Usami has been good to us so far. And everyone is having a good time so far…for some of us anyway. Beside I think the other Island are not finish yet from what I saw." He brought up a very good reason for not telling the others.

"So can you two keep it between just the three of us for now."

Ibuki held out her right pinkie "Pinkie-swear!"

Hajime sweatdrop "Ibuki I don't-"

"PINKIE-SWEAR!" She gave him a deep stare.

Hajime sigh and held out his left pinkie as Ibuki and Hajime made a pinkie-swear not to tell the others about what Asura just told them.

"You rock Ibuki." Asura grinned.

"He-he-he-he Ibuki knows." She winked her right eye.

After breakfast was over, everyone met up with their partner of the day. Hajime was partner up with Ibuki as Asura was partner up with Mikan. But for reason Gundham wished to speak with Hajime and Asura but however the two refuse as they knew he was going to speak crazy again about their names not being their true names again. But once again everyone took a small break before they could hang out with their selected partner of the day.

**Elsewhere on the Island:**

"Hey there, Mahiru!" Mahiru looked to see who called her out. Mahiru thought it was Asura but however, it wasn't him but rather Nagito.

"Ah it's you." She said in a disappointed voice.

"Hoping I was someone else?" He asked with a kind smile.

"N-no…" She looked away.

Mahiru walked off but Nagito follow behind keeping his distance from the beautiful red head. Nagito follow her to the beach, there she took snapshots of the beach.

Mahiru turned to the right to take a snapshot of the ocean, but instant Nagito was there smiling. Mahiru started to find Nagito annoying but however when she saw him in view of her camera. She couldn't help but find his smile to be a sad smile as if he was hiding something bad or something painfully it was hard to tell.

"What do you want Nagito?" She asked while sighing.

"You and Asura-kun have gotten friendly lately." He had a big smiled on his face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She shuttered.

"I watched you two chat the other day. Forgive me but I overheard. I'm really glad you two no longer have problems. It would be a real pain if everyone hate each other." He chuckled with delight.

"Spying is a crime, especially when its none of your business." She gave him a strong angry glare.

"Scary," He sweatdrop "Look I'm sorry for spying on you two. But what I say is truth, I'm really happy you two are friends now. I can see when you talk with Asura-kun your eyes are filled with Hope."

"Hope?" She looked confuse.

"Actually I would say joy, but I believed Hope is a strong word. Beside since we been here, Asura-kun has been a bit…of a jerk. A Hero shouldn't be this way. But after last night show and your chat with him, I believe something within him has changed. Maybe it's because of you, or rather this Island? Who can say really?" He laughed.

"What do you really want, Nagito?" Again she gave him an angry glare.

"Nothing no actually…I want just one thing." He scratched his right cheek.

"What?" She asked.

"Give him Hope. A Hero should always be filled with Hope for he is the symbol of Hope. And if he's the Ultimate Hero, he should be dripping with Hope. So Mahiru keep making him happy. I see it in his eyes, he likes seeing you smile. So…keep smiling." He smiled, which caused Mahiru looked shock.

"Sorry I took up your time, I'll see you later." Nagito walked away leaving a blushing Mahiru behind.

"Give him Hope? He likes seeing me smile? Asura likes me?" Mahiru started to feel her heart beat fast, her mind wonder why Nagito sudden pre-talk feel this way.

Unknowingly to Mahiru, watching from afar was Usami. The short fieldtrip Teacher had a focus look on her face.

"Nagito what did you say to her?" Usami wonder.

But before everyone would even have a chance of hanging with their partners today. Usami shown up and told everyone to return to their cottage to find a gift and once they find their gifts they should go to the beach afterwards.

**Few minutes later:**

Asura left his cottage as the gift that Usami spoke was a pair of swimsuits. Asura wore a pair of black colored swimming trucks that had the symbol of Hope's Peak on it.

"You too huh, Asura?" Kazuichi voice was heard.

Asura looked and saw Kazuichi had his own pair of trucks on which was yellow colored.

"It would seem Usami must have a beach party for us then." The two heard Nagito's voice.

Like the two Nagito was in his swimming trucks, which was black colored as well. Nagito had a bagel in his right hand, he took a bite out of it.

"Is that the same bagel you had during breakfast?" Kazuichi said as he sweatdrop at the sight of Nagito eating the bagel.

"What? No I took another one." He smiled "I see you're not wearing your hat."

"If we're going to the beach I'm not getting my hat dirt up with sand." He looked the other way.

"Is the other coming?" Asura asked.

Nagito knock on Ibuki's door, Ibuki peek her head out of the door.

"No boys allow! The girls getting dress." Ibuki told Nagito.

"Hey, relax just wondering if you girls are coming to the beach?" He asked.

"We are. But the boys should go first." Ibuki then smashed the door.

"Hey Hajime you joining us?" He yelled.

"N-no thanks. I'm not going to the beach." He said behind his cottage door.

"And why the hell not? Everyone's joining." Asura asked while walked he over to Hajime's cottage, he tired to open the door but Hajime door was lock.

"I'm not joining. I don't want to go to the Beach." Hajime told him.

"C'mon man, everyone is coming so why not?" Asura sigh.

"Yeah, everyone will be there even the girls." Kazuichi yelled.

"I'm fine." Hajime respond.

Suddenly Asura, Nagito and Kazuichi saw Byakuya, Fuyuhiko, Akane and Hiyoko was standing around the pool near the cottages.

"You guys going to the beach too?" Nagito asked the four students.

"I rather not, but I will enjoy the sight." Byakuya spoke.

"Nah, I rather be die then wear an embarrassing school swimsuit." Akane blushed.

"My doesn't fit me." Hiyoko stuck her tongue out.

"Like I hang with dumbasses like you guys." Fuyuhiko walked off.

"Oh well, suit yourself." Asura turned around and focus back on Hajime. He kicked Hajime's door down.

"What the heck Asura! I said I'm not going!" Hajime yelled.

"You're one of the few people I can stand. You're going with us beside I'm gonna need you and Nagito help with something." Asura grabbed Hajime swimming trucks and toss them to him.

"And what is that?" Nagito peek in Hajime's cottage.

"Keeping Teruteru from trying get a blowjob from Sonia or making dirty jokes." Asura sighed.

Both Nagito and Hajime sweatdrop together as they remember how much of a pervert the Ultimate Cook is, especially when one of the students is a Princess.

"He got a point." They said together.

"Beside I don't think the girls will show up if it only half of us are not there." He said with a serious stare.

**At the Beach:**

The males were the first to show up, Hajime, Asura, Nagito, Nekomaru, Kazuichi and Teruteru, Gundham.

Nagito looked around and let out a small sigh of relief he smiled.

"Beautiful," He said.

Gundham started to build a sand-castle as he had a small bucket of water from the ocean.

"Heyyyyyyy!" The boys heard Ibuki's voice.

"We're here!" Sonia cheered.

"Yes, sorry for keeping you waiting!" Chiaki was heard.

"Can't guess you girls force me into wearing this." Akane sigh.

The boys turned and looked as the females arrived, and the sight of what they saw was breath taking well for Asura, Kazuichi, Hajime and Teruteru at least.

Both Asura and Kazuichi jaws dropped to the sandy ground in shock.

"Well, well this is what I call a lovely sight." Teruteru let out a pervert giggle.

The female shared a dark blue colored swimsuits that like the boys had the symbol of Hope's Peak. The figures of the females were something the boy never thought they would see.

For when it come to the size of Bust, Akane, Ryoko, Chiaki, Peko and Mikan were the top on the largest size, while Sonia, Mahiru, Ibuki were on normal size when it come to bust however when they lack in bust they gain in the back view where it comes.

"Five busty and three booty hmmm, yes this is such a good time for Beach indeed." Teruteru chuckled loudly.

"What you laughing at Teruteru?" Mahiru gave a glare.

"Oh, oh, oh,oh." He laughed "Nothing my dear, nothing at all…"

"If he's bothering ya I'll have a little chat with him." Asura spoke, while cracking his knuckles.

"I'm placing my trust in you if that happens." Mahiru looked at the Ultimate Hero, as she smiled. From afar Kazuichi and Hajime watched from afar while helping Gundham with the sand-castle.

"Looks like Asura and Mahiru getting preeeeeetty close." Kazuichi made a curious look.

"Knock it off Kazuichi, he and Mahiru might have became good friends." Hajime shook his head.

"I'm just saying, it's been awhile since Mahiru made one of her woman power speeches. And whatever happen between those two, something happen."

"Maybe your jealous he and Mahiru are friends." Hajime gave the pink haired man a 'oh really' stare.

"As if, what about you and Chiaki huh?" Kazuichi started to grin.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Hajime face started to turn red.

"I saw the way you looked at Chiaki, gotta say for being an Ultimate Gamer never thought she would be the type who has huge jugs." He gave Hajime a trolling smile.

"Huge jugs? What do you mean?" Hajime and Kazuichi froze when they heard a familiar voice from behind.

The two slowly turned around and saw Chiaki was right behind them.

"GAHHHH!" Kazuichi screamed "IT WAS HAJIME, HE SAID IT, HE'S A PERVERT YA KNOW!"

"What?! I didn't say anything!" He shouted.

Chiaki looked confuse and lend her head forward the two, unknowing to the Ultimate Gamer, her large breasts jiggle for a moment. Hajime walked backwards and by mistake he fell on top of the sand-castle Gundham and the two were working on for ten minutes.

Gundham stared at the ruin sand-castle, he looked at the red face Hajime. Gundham lower his head as he balled up his right hand in anger.

"YOOOOOOUUUU!" He point at Hajime in a voice of anger.

"Whoa Gundham sorry I didn't see you there." Hajime quickly got off the ruin sand-castle.

"Until you have focus your mind and think with mind and soul and not with your body and desire! YOU ARE BANISH FROM AIDING ME BUILD MY CASTLE!" He shouted in thunder in his voice.

"Wow…never thought you get banish from building a sandcastle." Kazuichi sweatdrop.

"YOU TWO!" Gundham pointed.

"The hell!" He yelled.

"Boys, no need to fight we're suppose to have fun." Chiaki tried to be a peace keeper.

"Gah, like I want to make a sandcastle with this jerk." Kazuichi walked off.

"Yo Tanaka no need be all salty with unneeded hatred. It's just a sandcastle a castle can be rebuild." Asura said with a cheerful smiled.

"DRIVE BOMBER!" A female voice was heard.

Gundham gasp as Asura's and Hajime's eyes widen as they knew who the person was. Asura ran for it while Hajime grabbed Chiaki and move aside.

**BAM!**

"ENEMY CASTLE DESTROYED YEAH HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The unknown attacker was a hyped Ibuki.

But thanks to the surprise attack, he couldn't see who the attacker was, but he saw what was left of his sandcastle. Gundham's right eye made a funny twitch, he balled up both his hands as his bear his teeth in anger.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Ultimate Breeder let out a furious war cried.

"LET'S GO TO THE OTHER SIDE…NOW!" Asura grabbed Ibuki he carried her over his right shoulder and ran for it.

"FIREND! WHO DARES DESTORY GUNDHAM TANAKA OVERLORD RULER OF SUPREME ICE SANDCASTLE FOR HIS FOUR DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION! COME FORE AND BURN IN THE FIRES OF-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Akane yelled.

"WAS IT YOU FIEND!" Gundham shouted in anger.

"I said, shut up already! Just rebuild your damn sandcastle you're giving me a headache." Akane groan.

Gundham was silence by Akane's words, he turned away grabbing his bucket he went to the ocean as he start to rebuild his sandcastle.

"Hey Gundham may I-" Gundham gave Nagito a death stare.

"Oh…never mind…" Nagito slowly backed away.

"Um…Gundham may I?" Sonia asked.

He looked at the Ultimate Princess, he closed his eyes either to think or play cold shoulder. While waiting for his answer, Chiaki asked him the same question and so after that Ryoko asked as well.

Ibuki was about to ask but Asura covered her mouth, for she was the one who caused the complete destruction of his sandcastle.

"Fine…aid me to rebuild my sandcastle my four dark Devas would be pleased." He spoke in a calm manner. Gundham four pet hamsters popped out from his purple scarf as they were pleased to hear the news.

"Can I help too?" Asura asked, Gundham respond with a deep stare.

"Hey, if I mess up your sandcastle, you have the right to kick my ass." He said with a friendly grin.

His commend made Gundham crack a small smile, follow by a chuckle.

Usami was watching the students who joined today Beach event. She smiled as she watched these students who were complete strangers were now becoming friends.

"Nice view huh," Kazuichi said to Hajime and Asura.

"Huh?" The two males looked confuse.

It took only few minutes to see what the pink hair teenager was talking about. The three males had their attention focus on Ibuki was running across the beach.

"Hey Mikan!" She yelled getting the Ultimate Nurse's attention. Ibuki splash Mikan with the ocean's waters. Mikan splash right back at Ibuki, Mikan bend over to splash water back at Ibuki but when she did, Kazuichi sucked in his lips as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Awesome," He said.

Hajime sweatdrop and Asura nod his head.

"Not bad…Kazuichi not bad, but what about that?" Asura pointed to the right which Mahiru and Ryoko were.

"You sure this is a good idea. Taking pictures here, shouldn't we have fun instant?" Ryoko asked.

"We are having fun, I just want to take just a few shots and then we can relax okay? Now Ryoko just bend over slightly with your right hand in the air." Mahiru said while focusing her camera on the long red hair woman.

Unknowingly to Mahiru and Ryoko, Ryoko had large thighs, large thighs and with a position she was doing, gave her a view a view that will never forget, the sight of Ryoko's large round ass.

Kazuichi clap his hands together and head bow to Asura.

"I'm not worthy sensei."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha stop it before Mahiru see what you're doing." Asura sweatdrop.

"I can't believe this happening." Hajime facepalm.

"I don't mind." Teruteru chuckled.

"C'mon live a little Hajime. I'm no pervert like Teruteru but I'm a guy like you." He explains to his spiky hair friend.

"Hey!" Teruteru frowned.

"Beside you can stare at Chiaki again." He said while giving a trolling smile.

"Th-that's not the point!" Hajime growl in anger, while Kazuichi and Asura just smiled and laughed together.

"Oh Asura!" Mahiru's voice was heard.

"Oh hey, Mahiru-"

**CLICK!**

"GOD MY EYES!" Mahiru surprise Asura with a flash-shot of her camera.

"I knew what you and Kazuichi were up too PERVERTS!" She yelled at the two.

"I wasn't staring at Ryoko's large rear…oops…"

**CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!**

"Hey, stop, stop, stop, stop it Damnit!" Both Kazuichi and Asura yelled.

"Why should I PERVERT!" She continued her camera attack.

"Even though Ryoko has a big ass, I rather look at yours giant ass all day! I rather look at the ass of a girl THAT I LIKE!" He shouted.

The world froze once Mahiru heard those words, her face turned dark red she was either very embarrass or honor to hear those words from a male. Asura looked around as he saw everyone was staring at him and Mahiru, all had a surprise look on their faces, while Ibuki had a big grin on her face.

"Does this mean one of Ibuki's headcanon theories is happening?!" She cheered.

Before Mahiru was about to react to Asura's words but suddenly dark clouds started too rolled in as this beautiful sunny day was becoming a cold dark day.

"Hey where the Sun go?" Teruteru asked.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Asura sighed.

"What it's not suppose to rain today!" Usami gasp

"Oh well, we had fun while we can." Kazuichi shook his head in disappointment.

But then the group heard a voice spoke. This voice was heard through the first island.

"_**Attention, attention. Please would everyone please report to the main Island, I have a very special news to share."**_

"Wonder, who the heck is that?" Akane wondered.

Usami looked trouble, she ran off in a hurry to the main Island as the group wonder where their fieldtrip Teacher was going? Seeing this alone plus the unknown voice made the group curious and so they went to the main Island.

**Main Island:**

The group from the beach and those who didn't join met up at the main island. Once they arrive they saw Usami looking around with a look of anger in her eyes.

"Come on out! I know you're here!" She shouted.

"Um, Ms. Usami who are you talking too?" Chiaki asked.

"Ah, that would be me." A calm smooth male voice spoke.

Everyone looked around to see who or where the voice came from. The sound of footsteps came from behind the large statue. There the person stand, he was a young looking man. He wore a suit however the suit was an odd looking suit, the suit was half white and half black from neck to the pant legs. He even wore black and white dress shoes. But had a long red colored tie, his hair was spiky which like his shoes and suit was half black and half white. His left eye was red colored while his right was black colored. He had sharp teeth while his skin was slightly pale.

"Hello everyone, it is a pleasure to meet you all. I am your Teacher on this lovely fieldtrip." The unknown man said with a head bow.

"Who are you?" Hajime asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Usami shouted.

"Whoa, Usami babe…calm down. I'm just here to…introduce myself. The children here do not know of my existed." The man said with a calm friendly yet creepy smile.

"ITS BETTER THEY SHOULD NOT!" The short woman said while growling with an angry stare.

"Oh and why not? I am their real Teacher after all you're just a fieldtrip Teacher." He patted Usami head twice before she respond with her own action.

"GAH!" The man yelled in pain as he fell to his knees while holding a certain area with both hands.

Only Hiyoko laughed at the sight of Usami kicking a man in the balls. The man groan in pain as all the males share his pain as such a sight for them was painfully to watch.

"Hey, you okay man?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…Usami doesn't like being replace after all…I'm her big brother afterall." The man said with a smile, he chuckle just once.

"BROTHER?" Everyone shouted.

"Wow…so short little sister and tall big brother huh?" Ibuki spoke.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER! I'm gonna kick you again!" Usami growl, the man's eyes widen in fear as he shook his head.

"Hold on, Ms. Usami just what's going on here?" Hajime stopped her with a question.

Usami looked away from the man to explain to her students what was going on. But however that would be her greatest mistake, once her back was turned. The man reached inside his suit to pull something out.

**BANG!**

Hajime froze in fear, what he saw will be something that will forever remain within his mind. The sight of the unknown man just shot their fieldtrip Teacher in the back by a handgun. Hajime felt a small sharp pain on his right cheek. He touched his right cheek only to feel a small cut, a cut which cause by gunfire that was inches away from a shot in the face.

"HOLY SHIT!" Asura, Kazuichi and Nekomaru said together at the sight.

"He shot her, I can't believe it, he'd killed our Teacher!" The students mumbled.

"What we're gonna do!?" Another mumbled.

The tall well dressed man got off the floor, he brush off the dirt off his suit.

"Aw, I didn't want to do that but she left me no choice. She's bleeding out…I got her in one hit good…Pupupupu." The man lowers his head for a moment he took in a deep breath before he'd form an evilly large grin.

He raised his head up showing face to everyone "YWAHAHAHAHA AW YEAH! HAHAHAHAHA NOW THE REAL FUN CAN BEGIN!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Asura shouted.

"**THANK YOU FOR ASKING! I AM THIS SCHOOL'S HEADMASTER!"**

He pointed his gun at everyone which made the students of Hope froze in fear.

"If you all want to get off this Island, you'll have to play a game." He grinned.

"What game?" Byakuya asked with a large frown.

"No," Chiaki spoke "You should be asking him, what kind of game." She frowned.

"Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with you guys. You shall be part of the school's killing fieldtrip!" The tall man smiled.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Danganronpa series**

**Chapter V-****New Beginning part 5-The New Teacher part 2**

"What the hell do you mean, school killing fieldtrip?" Nekomaru roared. As everyone stared.

"Tell us damnit." the ultimate hero yelled

The tall stranger only smiled at the Ultimate Hero for a moment before he let out a small sign. He turned his attention to the others. Asura bear his teeth in anger and ran towards him.

"Hey I'm talking to you, you bastard!" Asura swing his right fist at the tall stranger.

The tall man caught Asura's fist, when he did he grabbed Asura by throat and smashed him to the ground.

"Hey, how rude I was about to talk here settle down!" He told Asura.

The tall man sat down on Asura's back.

"Gah! The hell, get off me Damnit!" He yelled.

"Settle down I said. Or I'll shoot you next." He waved his gun around.

Asura let out a sigh of defeat.

"Now, where were we?" The tall man asked with a friendly smiled.

Everyone stare at him with look of fear in their eyes.

"Oh, yes." He let out a happy chuckle.

"I am your teacher, your true teacher but also I am the current headmaster of Hope's Peak. And here I am to tell you all. You're trap here, what little Ms. Rabbit over there told you is a lie. Well kind of, there is a way off this island much faster." He explains.

"And what way is that?" Nagito asked the tall man.

"Murder of course. The only way off this Island is if someone murders one another, but without getting caught. " He smiled. Everyone face filled with fear

"What the hell are you serious?!" Kazuichi yell in shock.

"Yes, I am. None of you will this island unless one of you murders a fellow student. Think of it this way…even a guy like Gundham can understand. I need a sacrifice a human sacrifice." He grinned evilly.

"I am not joking either, now before we begin you must follow a set of rules."

The tall man notice some of the students had a look of courage and hope, as they think they could surprise him and turn the tables. However, the tall man placed his handgun against Asura's head showing them how serious he was.

"Rule number one…NO ONE IS ALLOW TO HARM ME. If you even think of testing me I'll let you all off for ONE warning…try it again and…" He looked at Usami's body "You all can guess what happens next."

"I don't care how you do it or how you get it done. I want the life of a fellow student to end. Why can't I murder you all myself? Well…why would I ruin the fun?" He chuckled.

"Why should we listen to you?" Hajime shout.

"Because…if you don't you'll never go home…you'll never leave this Island of Hope or rather…Island of Despair." He grinned "The choice is yours, kill and be free or stay here and be trap here with your circle of 'friendship' YWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed like a mad man.

Asura growl as he took this chance to act, when the tall man left arm was swinging around.

**CHOMP!**

"AHHHHHHH MY HAND!" The tall man screamed.

He stood up holding his bitten hand. Asura stood up and was about to attack the man with his right hand, but once again the tall man caught his attack but this time was different.

The tall man gave Asura a dark serious glare while the Ultimate Hero growl at him.

"Do that again and I'll kill even you…Naruto," Asura's eyes widen when he heard the name. The tall man took out from his suit pocket a teser.

**BUZZZZZZ!**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Asura screamed.

"Asura!" Mahiru cried his name.

"Asura-kun!" Ibuki gasp.

"STOP IT, LET HIM GO!" Hajime shouted in anger.

"As you wish…" The tall man tossed him aside, putting his teser back in his pocket, along with his handgun. The tall man let out a sigh before he looked at the group.

"I'll see you kids later. Have fun and remember have a killer time." He laughed.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Both Nekomaru and Akane shouted.

"Too late," He smirked, he tossed a smoke bomb and in seconds he vanished.

"Damnit," Akane cursed.

"He's fast." Nekomaru growls.

"Asura, Asura, Asura, hey wake up!" Hajime shook the Ultimate Hero right shoulder, trying to wake up the unconscious. However there was no respond. This made both Ibuki and Mahiru very nervous as Ibuki start biting her nails.

"Stay aside I'll help!" Mikan rushed over as Hajime stood aside.

Mikan placed her head against his chest as she listen for a heartbeat.

**BUM, BUM**

"I hear a pulse!" Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

While everyone was focus on Asura, Chiaki had her sight on someone else. She walked over to Usami, she looked at the corpse of their ex-fieldtrip teacher. Chiaki closed her eyes, in disappointment and sorrow for losing someone so nice and sweet to someone so cruel to shoot her in the back.

Nagito notice what Chiaki was doing and decided to cheer her up as he walked towards her. But just as he did, he saw Usami's right hand move. She slowly turned her head, forming a smile as blood ran down her mouth.

"Ms. Usami is alive!" Chiaki yell.

"Bastard got me…but…he's bad when it come aiming for the heart." Usami smiled, but she coughed up blood.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha this is truly amazing," Nagito said with a big smile, he was so glad to see their teacher was still alive.

"He'll live, but he will need lot of rest and water…" Mikan inform the group.

"I'll take him to his cottage." Nekomaru picked up Asura and held him over his right shoulder as Mikan, Mahiru and Ibuki follow him.

"Hajime we got this," Nekomaru inform him "You guys take care of Ms. Usami."

"I'll…be…fine. The bullet went through a lung…I'll be fine. It'll take more than a bullet end my life." Usami coughed again.

"Still your hurt Ms Usami, it's not normal to be on your feet especially when you got shot in the back!" Kazuichi spoke on the others behalf.

"Chiaki…may I stay with you for awhile. He doesn't know I'm still alive and…"

"Say no more." Chiaki nodded.

Chiaki, Nagito and Kazuichi left with Usami quick so they may help her recover from near fatal attack. Everyone else disband in worry about Asura's state or taking the tall strangers words serious.

"I knew it..." Gundham spoke.

"Huh?" Hajime look confuse "What is it?"

"Asura…the tall stranger spoke his true name…" Gundham mumble.

"Gundham?"

Gundham left without saying a goodbye, leaving behind a confuse Hajime.

"Just what's going on?" He wondered.

A few hours later when it came to the hour of dinner no one shown up at the usually spot for dinner, either due to the tall stranger's words about killing each other or others were focus on their wounded allies.

Hajime stayed in his room, staring at the ceiling of his room. His mind wonder on what Gundham said earlier.

'_Asura…the stranger spoke his true name…'_

'_His name? He did said it…but was it? I didn't hear what he said.'_

Hajime sigh he closed his eyes.

**Next Day: Morning **

"Hajime, Hajime, Hajime!" A voice called out to him.

"Huh?" Hajime mumble in his sleep. He felt someone shook his left shoulder.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was…

"Oh you're up." A friendly voice said.

"GAH, NAGITO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Hajime screamed.

"Relax…your door was unlocked…I came to see if you're awake…"

"Gah…I thought I locked my door?" He sighed.

"Actually it was unlocked…didn't Asura…kick your door open?" He'd sweatdrop while smiling.

"How is he?" Hajime asked.

"Why don't go ask him, yourself. But beware ever since what that stranger said. Everyone…acting bit different. So don't be surprise when talking to Asura…Mahiru will be watching." He warned Hajime.

"Wait, Mahiru still watching over him?" Hajime raise his right eyebrow.

"Well we did just come from the beach being shock while still being wet isn't something you just recover over a day. And beside our Ultimate Hero enjoys her company." Nagito smiled big.

"How Ms. Usami?" He asked.

"Still with Chiaki from Mikan's skills she said, she'll survive. That man missed her heart." Nagito smiled while waving his right index finger in the air.

Hajime let out a small sigh of relief.

"So Hajime…what do you think of our…position?" Nagito asked.

Hajime looked away.

"I don't think anyone would do it." He answered.

"Oh," Nagito said with a surprise face before turning to a smiled.

"True…I don't think anyone would go for it. Beside he's a complete strange who whereabouts are unknown to us. Nekomaru and Akane are planning to capture him next time he appears." Nagito explains.

"Man, this is going to be a pain. First this fieldtrip now this psycho's plan to have us killed each other, what's next?" Hajime groan.

"I am sure none of us will truly pull it off, after all he could be lying right?" Nagito smiled. His word made Hajime smiled as it gave him the thought of…hope.

**Asura's Cottage:**

Hajime knock on the door, only to have Mahiru voice answer, when Hajime asked could he come in. Mahiru asked what business he has with Asura.

"He's…my friend?" Hajime said in a slightly unsure voice. Though he barely knew Asura at all, he knew that the Ultimate Hero was a good person enough to trust him.

"What's your title?" The question was.

"Um…you guys do know I don't remember my title still cuz, you know I crash into a tree." It was true, ever since he crash into that coconut tree he couldn't remember what title was.

"Let him in." Asura was heard on the other side.

Mahiru unlocked the door only to give him a scary stare.

Hajime head jerk back a bit.

"Mahiru, leave Hajime alone he's trust worthy." Asura's voice was heard. The red head beauty sighs and let him in.

"Mahiru, could you leave us alone?" Mahiru looked at Asura for a moment, but she soon left but not before giving Hajime the 'I got my eye on you' stare.

Mahiru smashed the door shut.

"Ok what the heck was that about?" Hajime sweatdrop.

"Every since that weirdo said that killer rule, everyone been acting strange and well you having a psycho on the loose is troublesome…but don't worry you got a hero here." Asura chuckled.

"I said you're safe if you have her for a girlfriend. But you don't know where you think he's hiding on this Island?" Hajime asked. Asura dodge showing react of Hajime saying Mahiru was his girlfriend.

"Not sure, maybe the other side? But I do know he's our enemy. He shot our Teacher and gave me a shock. But I'm afraid one of us might pull it off." He sigh.

"Pull what off?"

"Killing someone…" Asura said with a serious stare.

Hajime closed his eyes fearing someone would do such a thing.

"But it's only someone get push to the edge. But Hajime…I'm the Ultimate Hero…I'll make sure no one will get killed but I'm gonna need some help, it'll be a way before I'm fully recover."

"Sure I'm sure the others will help. But Asura there's one question I want to ask you." Asura wonder what the question Hajime was going to ask him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is Asura your true name…?" Asura sigh he looked at Hajime, before closing his eyes.

"What do you want? What do you believe you will gain from this?" He asked.

"Nothing, just I'm curious, Gundham overheard what that guy said before he shocked you." he explained.

"There's every rule a hero must do and I'm about to break it one of them." He laughed.

"Revealing your secret identity?" Hajime asked.

"Identity or no, I am still the Ultimate Hero." He said, with a scary angry stare.

"O-of course." Hajime sweatdrop.

"Listen well and listen good, I will say it once and only once…to YOU. Only you shall know this." Hajime respond with a nod as he waited.

"It's…Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki…" He said with a disappointed frown, as if he was a shame of having this name.

"Is that it?" Hajime asked with a small smiled, he thought Asura's real name was something difficult to say or a name that curse others.

"Yeah it is…so shut up and don't tell anyone my real name." He said, looking away with an angry look.

"What's wrong? Sound you don't like your name at all?" Hajime looked confuse.

"Ibuki likes Asura's real name, she thinks it's cute." Ibuki voice was heard.

"Really? Thanks Ibuki…" He smiled a bit.

But then it hit both Hajime and Naruto, where and when did Ibuki came in his cottage? The two looked at the window and saw no one there.

Ibuki's head shot out from underneath his bed as both Hajime and him scream in terror.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Nekomaru kicked open the door.

Hajime and Naruto screamed again.

"CALM DOWN!" Nekomaru shouted.

"What's going on?" Mahiru ran in. Behind her were Nagito and Chiaki.

"I…I…I think I shit out of my heart!" Asura yelled.

**Later that day: evening **

Everyone was gathered together for this special meeting.

"How are you feeling?" Hajime asked Asura who actually name is Naruto.

"I'm fine…I'm fine enough to walk around, let's get this over with."

"Right, this meeting is call for our plan." Kazuichi spoke first.

"What plan?" Akane asked.

"Capturing that psycho of course!" He yelled.

"Question…" Nagito raise his right hand in the air.

"What will we do if he finds us planning this attack?" Nagito said with a cheerful smiled.

"Not sure why…" Kazuichi pause "He's right behind me isn't he?" Everyone nodded which cause Kazuichi slowly turned around only to see the tall man grinning, showing his sharp teeth. Kazuichi respond with a scream, he ran over to the others.

"What do you want?" Hajime asked.

"Just came to check up on you guys. And lately I didn't see any bodies or hear anyone screaming in terror. I'm kind of disappointed in you guys." The tall man sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm surprise to see you're still alive…Naruto…" The tall man let out an evil chuckle. No one said a single thing about what he just revealed to them or maybe they knew through another mouth.

"I'm having too much fun with you guys, so why be rough with you guys, when I can take this nice and slow and…gentle." He cracks a large toothful grin.

"Gentle…" Naruto said the words.

"Yes nice and slow and gentle." His grin grew wider.

Something within Naruto snapped a small image flash in his head. The image whatever it was made Naruto's heart beat twice as fast, as something about the word gentle he…**hates.**

**BOOM**

"WHOA!" Hajime yelled.

"Where the hell he get that strength?!" Kazuichi shout.

"What's wrong with him?" Teruteru asked.

"Go Naruto-kun!" Ibuki cheered.

Naruto pinned the tall man to the wall by grabbing his throat. Naruto had look of pure rage in his blue eyes, so much hatred filled them, he shown his teeth while he growl like an angry beast.

"S-something I said?" The man chuckled.

"You said…gentle…I…HATE…THAT…WORD…SO…GOD…DAMN…MUCH!"

"Guess I push a button huh, Naruto?" The tall man chuckle again, even though he was being choked.

"Yeah, Naruto got him, now we can capture him!" Kazuichi pumped his right fist in the air, for a victory pose.

The others were walking towards the two looking for the opening to help Naruto capture the tall man. But Naruto looked over his right shoulder all froze in place when they saw the look Naruto had.

"You're gonna rough me up huh? Think I'll talk…tell you how to get off this island?" The man chuckled.

"YEAH ROUGH HIM UP! DON'T BE GENTLE WITH HIM FUCK HIM UP!" Kazuichi said while Ibuki cheered on.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT FUCKING WORD! THAT WORD OF FALSE HOPE! THAT WORD FILLED WITH LIES! THAT WORD GIVES FALSE HOPE TO THE WEAK, SO VILLANS MAY PREY UPON THE INNOCENT AND PURE!"

"Whoa…sorry man…" Kazuichi backed off.

"Naruto-kun's…very scary." Ibuki hide behind Kazuichi.

"Asura…are you okay?" Mahiru called him by…his hero 'name' as Naruto sighed he held his grip tight around the man's throat.

"What you gonna do huh? You gonna chicken out or you actually gonna do it huh? You gonna kill me huh? You gonna be rough as a rock or gentle as a pussy." The man kept grinning.

"I'm a Hero…there's one rule a Hero must never break…" He glared.

"Really? Oooo…sounds fun…how about we break that one big rule? I wanna see what happens." He chuckled evilly.

"You…you didn't see what I saw…what a Hero like me saw…what I dealt with! And that damn word…There is nothing that doesn't make me so disgusted then hearing that word again. If I hear you say gentle one more time I will violently vomit out my own internal organs. I despise you so intensely that I can't tell if my vision is blurry from my near death experience or for my own unforgiving rage. If allowed, once I'm back to full health, **I WILL GUT YOU **with a honest to God smile on my face, and then proceed to paint my cottage with your very blood…" His face filled with an insane stare with his eyes filled with the thrill to kill.

"Oooo so serious, I can tell Naruto. I'm gonna like ya a lot!" He laughed loudly.

Naruto was about to punch the man's lights out, but then a voice shout in his head.

"_STOP! HEROES DON'T KILL!"_ A female voice shouted within his mind.

Naruto stopped a rush of pain filled his mind. Naruto let go of the guy as he held his head as he groan in pain, the tall man took out a teser and once again shock Naruto.

Flash images appeared in his head. In the flash images, he saw two men dressed like doctor was peeking over an unconscious Naruto, strapped down to a metal table that was lower in a small pool.

"_So he's the next one?"_

"_Yes he is,"_

"_Fine better than nothing, let's see if this one survives."_

"_What number this one is again?"_

"_Eight or nine, first let start with shock treatment. He should survive especially what his Ultimate is…"_

"_Think it'll screw with his memory?"_

"_Better than cutting him up. Beside like he'll need those memories especially who little brother he is…"_

"_Yes let's begin if this one succeed we will mark him as Number Two."_

"_Pull the switch."_

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto scream bloody murder, his voice scream so loud it cause everyone to covered their ears.

Hajime looked to his right and saw a wooden chair, he grabbed it and smashed the tall man.

"What the?" The tall man looked to see who strike him, Hajime swing the chair again. The tall man flew far as he fell over a table.

The tall man spit out blood and wiped his mouth, he let out a small evil smile with a chuckle that follow. He quickly reached in his suit pocket pulling out his handgun again, Nekomaru, Byakuya and Akane, Kazuichi, Ibuki were about to ganged up on him.

"I thought he was gonna do it too. What a damn shame. Oh well, Even if you guys caught me off guard, you wouldn't get off this island anyway. You can't get off this island not now…"

"Why is that and just who the hell are you?" Nekomaru pointed in anger.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." He said with a friendly kind smiled. This type of smiled caught everyone off guard.

"What do you mean we can't leave this island?" Ibuki asked the man.

"Let me leave this painted in your mind. Think about home, think about your family, your friends you left behind. If you're here for one year image just what's going to happen to them while you're here? Is this island truly a place of hope? Or will this island house your Despair? Will truly leave this island at all? if you're still so confused why don't you ask that little woman hehehe."

He held his handgun underneath his head.

"I leave everything to my little brother." He said with a big happy smiled.

"HEY WAIT!" Hajime yell. But he was too late, the man pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

"W-W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK! HE BLEW HIS HEAD OFF!" Kazuichi scream.

"Damn fool…" Nekomaru looked away with his eyes shut.

Hajime looked at his clothes as the tall man's blood cover his clothes, Feeling lost and confuse what the hell was going on, nothing was making sense at all.

"Hajime," A voice called his name.

"Hey, hey." Hajime felt someone grabbed his right hand getting his attention.

It was Chiaki, who was looking at him with worry eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I think…so…just why would he say that before he blew his brains out?" He wondered.

Chiaki didn't even bother looking at the bloody remains of the stranger, she pulled Hajime away from the sight.

"He…he was someone insane, what is important that none of us lost our cool and we remain together." Chiaki ended her sentence with a smile, which calm Hajime's worries.

"She's right beside we got better things to worry about." Nagito said, the two notices he was looking over to see Asura or rather Naruto wasn't recovering from his second shock attack. Mikan was performing CPR on him, and checking every second to see if she was getting a reaction.

Half of the group gathered around in circle, but Mikan told everyone to give them place to breathe.

"C'mon, c'mon wake up." Nekomaru said while balling his hands into fists.

Ibuki was biting her nails, Mahiru held her hands together hoping he was ok.

"Naruto please wake up! You can't die! You're our friend!" Sonia shouted.

"YEAH!" Ibuki joined in the shout.

"WAKE UP YOU FOOL! EVERYONE STAY BACK, I NEKOMARU NIDI ABOUT YOU SHOW MY SECRET MOVE!"

Nekomaru charged his right fist, while he growl all backed away as they thought they saw Nekomaru's body was being surrounded by spark of energy.

Nekomaru placed both his hands on Naruto's chest, he closed his eyes for a second, his eyes shot open as he screamed.

"WAKE UPPPPPPPPP!"

He pushed his hands down on Naruto's chest with force as a spark of energy shot into Naruto's body.

Naruto's eyes shot open, he let out a loud gasp.

"It worked!" Hajime, Chiaki and Nagito said together in a shocking expression.

"OF COURSE!" Nekomaru shout with pride.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Kazuichi asked.

"Did you offer a piece of your soul to revive him, did you made a soul-pact with the God of Death!" Gundham said with a shock look.

"I place my energy into his body. It's different from my other skills. In a way I gave him a piece of my energy." Nekomaru explain while trying looking cool.

"My…chest…hurts…" Naruto moan in pain.

"He may revive him, but you also broke a rib." Mikan explain to Nekomaru.

Mahiru snapped an angry glare at Nekomaru, but he laughed it off saying he was sorry but should be grateful he saved Naruto's life.

Byakuya watched in silence as everyone was focus on Naruto being okay, he looked over at the stranger's corpse.

'_What did he mean by he leave everything to his little brother?'_ The suppose leader of the group thought.

Byakuya wasn't the only who share the same thought were Gundham, Nekomaru, Nagito and Fuyuhiko and Peko.

'_Just because that man killed himself, does this mean we are free or not? Something tells me this is far from over…but his appearance…for some reason it's so familiar…like I've seen him somewhere before?' _Byakuya let out a bothersome sigh.

Meanwhile Gundham Tanaka had his eyes set on Naruto, Gundham looked at the blonde hair man. Gundham remain silence he kept his focus on Naruto, meanwhile his four pet hamsters popped out from his long purple scarf.

Gundham turned away and walked away but not before he looked his right shoulder one last time. He saw Hajime and Naruto were talking about what they will do next, Ibuki jumped behind the two and started pushing them.

"BATH TIME!" Ibuki yells.

"Okay, okay we'll go take a bath."

"Can Ibuki joined?" Ibuki said with a tease wink.

"NO!" The two shout together.

"Awww, maybe next time." Ibuki whispers to Mahiru "Hey…Mahiru can I borrow you're camera?"

"Why…?" Mahiru said with a worry look.

"Ibuki's secret, don't worry." She smiled big.

Gundham left the large old cottage building, stepping outside looking up at the clear night sky. Everyone else soon follow after Gundham.

"Gundham," He heard someone called his name. He looked and saw it was Sonia Nevermind aka the Ultimate Princess.

"What is it?" He looked away.

"Do you believe what…that man said?" She asked while frowning.

Gundham let out a loud 'Hhmp' noise, he cracked a small smile. He turned giving her his full attention.

"Who knows…" He strike a serious look as he looked away. "What he said he is truth or lies, but I believe his goal was to drive us mad or rather leave the image in our minds. Tomorrow it would be believe we ask Ms. Usami who the man was? I take my leave, this Dark Lord need his rest." His words humor the Ultimate Princess.

"Good night Gundham." She smiled.

Nagito watched from afar, Gundham taking his leave as Sonia returned to the others. He looked to his right as he finish watching Nekomaru and Kazuichi sealing up the old large building with nails and wood. As everyone else watches.

Everyone decided to act as if they never met the strange man and decided to continue on with the peace. Since it was getting very night, everyone headed off to bed.

However Nagito was the only one who remained hanging outside. He walked around the pool nearby everyone's cottage as he thought deep on what happen lately of these few days.

"The students of Hope we are. But Hope will never lose. As long as we believed in that Hope we can lose." He told himself, he nodded with a smiled.

"But Despair will show its ugly head and we have to be strong. We are the symbol of Hope…Hope…Hope…yes we are the symbol of Hope. Yes that's right me and my friends." He let out a childish laughter of joy. He laughed through the night.

"I'll give that Hope a little 'push' that's all..."

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't own the Danganropa series or the Naruto series**

**Chapter VI-New Beginning-The New Teacher-Final**

There was a dark room with a large table gather around at least a number of seven people.

"This is bad," The first male voice spoke.

"Yeah, I just got the report." A second male voice spoke.

"Yes, their making they're move. The Remains of the Despair is acting...again." A female voice spoke in the shadows.

"Yes, but our top men said they shouldn't find them let alone butt in our project." The second male said.

"True, but remember who we're dealing with. Right now their agent killed himself." The first male said.

"Yes, but he said little brother will finish what he started." A second female voice spoke in the shadow.

"Yes, I remember that but I'm afraid to think our problem will grow only bigger." The first male let out a sigh.

"Why is that?" The second male asked.

"From the video, shows the Ultimate Hero is remembering. He trigger with the word gentle, I thought we took care of that?" The first male groan in disappointment while a third male let out a small sigh.

"That's because the dumbass shocked him. Must have shocked his brain, giving his memories back maybe?"

"Or maybe that was his plan?" The first female asked the group.

"Damn…no…we have to act fast. Its morning, I am sure the group will be asking Usami what that agent of Despair was. We have keeps them in the dark or else we will have bigger problems soon." The second male sighed.

"You guys are worrying too much, you fail to forget we have our agents on the Island. We will make sure nothing bad happens." A four male spoke in a calm tone of voice.

"I hope for everyone on that Island, your right. I hope your other agents fix this." The second female said.

"Put a little faith in me or rather…Hope…but for now pull Usami back." The first male chuckled.

**Back on the Island: Morning**

The sun raise upon the Island giving its full shine of rays across the islands, the first place the sunlight reached the first cabin which belong to Naruto.

The sunlight shines down on his face. Naruto groan as he pulled the bed covers over his head. However when he tried to pull the covers he felt something pulling back.

"Huh?" He looked over to see who was pulling his cover back. Naruto lift the covers up only to see what was going on, he look underneath his bed to see as his right eye twitch as he sighs.

But he just smiled. He got out of bed.

Naruto walked over to the bathroom to take his morning shower.

There sleeping underneath the bed was Ibuki who was pulling the covers from underneath the bed. She had a camera in her right hand for some odd reason.

"Time I start acting like a true Hero or rather the true me." He said before turning the shower on.

**An hour later:**

Naruto was at the beach, sitting down alone he was. Watching and listening to the sound of waves of the ocean was a calm feeling.

The Ultimate Hero left out a tired yet happy sigh.

"How long are ya gonna stand there, Hajime." The Hero smiled.

"Everyone was wondering where you went." He told Naruto.

"I just wanted some alone time." He stared out into the beautiful sea.

"Asura…"

"Tsk, heh you can call me Naruto now, everyone knows. I've been thinking a lot since last night. And I know you got some questions for me. So while we here alone, you can ask me anything question about me." He looked back to smiled at Hajime.

Hajime sat down beside Naruto as the two stared out to the ocean, they watched the waves.

"Last night when that psycho said the word…gentle..." Hajime was being carefully when he spoke the word.

"Wanna know why it triggered me?" Hajime nod with a respond.

"Yeah," Hajime said.

Naruto sigh at first but nodded.

"It's because that word is a lie, such a lie. Especially when you're young." He frowns.

"Did something bad happen to you?" Hajime guessed.

"Not just me but to someone close to me, but hell just thinking about it…makes me worry. Hajime you said you're the only child right?" Hajime nodded in respond.

"Well, you know I have my sister and half brother. But around a year ago I given a task or rather a request, being part of a big brother club. I was a big brother to this little young girl..." But Naruto pause for a moment which worried Hajime.

"Hajime I trust ya, you're a okay dude, but if I would tell you the rest…I rather have us be…friends."

"Friends?" Hajime looked confuse.

"Right now you're someone I liked to hang with, you're an almost a friend buuuuut not just yet." Naruto laughed.

"Um okay?" Hajime crack a smile.

"Just know this…" Suddenly Naruto's face became dark performing a crack scary face "**I….HATE…BEING…LIED…TOO**. I hate lairs."

"I hate being lied too also." Hajime quickly said.

Naruto changed back to friendly "Good," Naruto grin friendly.

'_Scary…'_ Hajime sweatdrop.

"Being a hero must be hard though." Hajime wonder.

"It is, though I'm the ultimate hero I got rules to follow. I can't break those rules. Rules myself made for me." He shook his head.

"As such?" Hajime asked.

"A hero never kill and a hero always must be true to his words and follow the given rules. I can't lie, I can't kill…life of a hero is hard especially getting respect." Naruto frowned.

"Many don't respect you right?" Hajime guessed.

"I save lives, help the old, find lost children return them to their parents. Saving people from being mugged and yet there are those who can't say thank you or you save my life. But there is one thing I will keep. One rule I will never break…it's a number one rule I shall never break." Naruto sigh for a moment.

"What's that?" Hajime wonder.

"In this world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true." Naruto paused as he frowned.

"But…" He started "Those who abandon their friends are worst than trash."

"That's a strong rule, I like it." Hajime smiled he try to warm up to Naruto.

"That's how I see friendship Hajime. You see friendship is hard to keep but easy to shatter." He chuckle but he soon let out a sigh "Tell you the truth, Hajime. I've been the Ultimate hero for a short time before I came to Hope Peak and I hate it."

"What do you mean?" Hajime looked confuse.

"There was a time…I didn't deserve my talent…" He started to frown.

"Why is that?" He asked being curious.

"Let's say in the past...I took my talent serious after…my first failure. But I was given…a second chance…I learn from that failure. Anyway…I'll see ya later Hajime, let call this our first hang out moment…friend…" He laughed and smiled at Hajime before walking away.

'_You are indeed an interesting person Naruto. But with a smile like that, I do feel like your speaking the truth. I wouldn't mind being your friend too.'_

But Hajime suddenly remember.

"Damn, I forgot ask him that question." Hajime cursed.

**One hour later:**

Hajime spread his time in his room alone. He looked up at the ceiling of his room. He let out a soft sigh as he thought back to Naruto's words.

"_In this world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true. But…those who abandon their friends are worst than trash."_

"_Friendship is hard to keep but easy to shatter."_

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, getting up from his bed. He answered the door only to be greeted by…

"Oh Nagito what's wrong?" Hajime looked surprise. Nagito chuckled at the Hajime's doorstep.

"Hey, Hajime can I ask a favor?" Nagito said while smiling.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Hajime chuckle lightly.

Nagito smiled grew wide.

**Elsewhere:**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What a chance." A person let out an evil set of laughter.

"Oh boy…" Naruto sweatdrop.

'_You can't escape him this time.' _Naruto told himself.

Naruto leave his cottage only to be caught by Gundham who seem to be waiting for him to show up.

"Gundham what do you want?" He asked while frowning.

"Today is my day to be your alley so it seems." He said while smirking happily.

"Sorry but bit change of plans so it seems." A friendly voice spoke.

The two looked and saw it was Nagito.

"What do you want?" Gundham asked Nagito.

"Hajime switch partners today, I'm his partner today and yours Hajime." Nagito laughed lightly.

"Can you do that?" Naruto looked confuse.

"Our leader said its ok." Nagito nodded.

Gundham stared at Nagito with venom glare.

"It's ok man, maybe next ok?" Naruto said while smiling at Gundham.

Gundham was silences for a moment, he walked away about a few feet but he stopped only to point and glare at Nagito.

"This is no defeat!" He shouted before leaving.

"He seems…troubled." Nagito only sweatdrop with worries.

"Don't worry about Gundham, he waited to have a chance to be my partner for some reason..." Naruto sigh.

"Maybe he wanted to be your friend?" Nagito again smiled.

"With his behavior maybe or maybe he really wants to be the villain to my hero." The Ultimate Hero sweatdrop while shaking his head.

"Anyway, I asked Hajime to switch partners with me with Gundham." Nagito said proudly.

"Huh? Why that?" Naruto asked.

"I want to get to know you." He said while staring with a smile.

"Shoot." He waited for the first question.

"Is Naruto your real name?" His first question was.

"Yes," He answers so easily.

"Why the fake name?" He asked.

Naruto looked away for a moment, He rubbed the back of his head, Nagito looked confuse for a moment as he saw Naruto start blushing.

"I…I…I kind of wanted to be like a superhero. You know with the hero name, never to tell their real name. God this is embarrassing ugh." Nagito respond with a laugh which caused Naruto's right eye twitch in anger.

Naruto grabbed Nagito by the neck of his shirt.

"Find it funny huh…"

"Ha-ha-ha, no sorry forgive me. But I believe it's a wonderful reason since you are the Ultimate Hero after all." Nagito again laugh but lightly.

Naruto's anger flew away, he sigh and smiled.

"Guess even your words speaks in luck huh?" Naruto smirked at Nagito as he let him go.

"I guess so huh?" Nagito took in the thought.

"I guess you're living a good life huh." Naruto said while staring.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Nagito asked.

"I mean you're the Ultimate Lucky student. Everything seem to go your way right?" Naruto asked, but when he did. Naruto notice Nagito looked a bit bother by his words.

But suddenly he smiled.

"Yeah I guess so."

'_His behavior changed…why?'_ The Ultimate Hero thought.

"Hey Nagito, you wish to know me more?" Nagito nodded.

"Sorry but today get together is over. I got nothing against you man, but…" Nagito notice a sad look in his eyes for a moment.

"The last person who got to know me…got hurt…though I'm the Ultimate Hero, doesn't mean my life full of sun shine and bathe of kisses of praise." But Nagito just grew a wider smiled.

"I know…" He said which made Naruto looked worried.

"I just wish to be your friend. After all these nothing wrong being a hero's friend." Nagito chuckled.

Naruto let out a small set of laugh "Yeah…your right."

'_I can see sadness hiding behind that smile; I do feel he wants to be my friend. If anything it wouldn't hurt if made some friends again…maybe I can start anew.'_ The Ultimate Hero thought.

'_A hero goes through the hardest of trial, but you are my friend. It seems you have reached that trial twice, I wonder if he can handle it for a third time. Who has the best luck me and you Naruto-kun.'_ Nagito smiled while Naruto grinned.

**Later that day…**

"Oh my God this is so boring! I've walked this Island five times already!" Naruto shouted at his boredom.

"You should find something that will kill your boredom." A kind soft voice spoke.

Looking to his right he saw Chiaki Nanami aka the Ultimate Gamer. Naruto notice Chiaki was playing her gameboy rather looking at him.

"It mustn't be hard for you since you brought your gameboy with ya. Man I wish I had my PS-vita with ah man." The Uzumaki sighed.

"You have a PS-vita?" Chiaki snapped out her attention and focus on Naruto.

"Yeah if I had mines I would be playing. My Playstation Classic games." Chiaki's ears heard the word classic which triggers her.

"Which classics do you have?" Naruto jerk back as Chiaki suddenly got in his face.

"Huh…the classic Megaman games from one to eight, um and few many others." He tried to remember them.

"Wow I didn't think anyone else would even remember those games." Chiaki smiled.

"You're kidding me? My mother and big sister got me into video games. My sister made sure I remember the classic and original titles. I still can't one hundred percent the original Crash Bandicoot." He let out a small sigh.

"I did." Chiaki said.

"Bullcrap!" He called her out.

"I did." Chiaki with a smile this time.

"What other games you beat?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"Contra, Ninja Gaiden classic and reboot and-" Before she could go on Naruto cut her off.

"I doubt you beat games like Dark Souls, Gears of War on hardcore."

"Oh I did beat those games too, Dark Souls was bit hard to understand at first, but I did enjoy it I even did a no death run. And Gears of war wasn't hard. And if your wondering I really do find games like Call of Duty fun, but since their mostly rude people online I rarely played them. I enjoy the older games a bit more."She explained.

"So…you played every type of video game?" Naruto asked The Ultimate Gamer.

"Mhm, yup every type of game series. I played really good games and really bad games too. Hey did you know Hajime is a gamer too." Chiaki end her sentence with a big smiled.

"Really? I didn't think he was the gamer type." Naruto laughed at the thought.

"Yeah he told me." She nodded.

"Hmm I wonder if he's good, hey Chiaki can ya do me a favor?" Naruto said with a light bulb above his head.

"What is it?" She wonders.

"Could ya see if Hajime is really good at video games. Maybe we can play together…maybe in a fighting game or something co-play if ya know what I mean." He smiled.

"Well…if Hajime wants too…" She looked down unsure.

"Hey, I think he would, especially if you ask him." Naruto patted her on the head while smiling.

"Right…I think I have couple of games in my cottage that Hajime might like, um you too Naruto." She smiled back.

"But first we have to see what kind of gamer he is." Naruto grinned.

"Right." She nodded.

While Chiaki went on ahead with the plan to play some games with Hajime, Naruto found himself bored once again. But however, his boredom would end soon by the call of a familiar voice.

Turning around to see who called him, it was Mahiru who took a surprise snapshot of him. Mahiru chuckled while Naruto looked angry at first but smiled it off.

"Bored too huh?" He asked her.

"No, just wanted to help you with your boredom. So you can you help me?" She asked.

"Sure what is it?" He wonders.

"I'm taking to take picture everyone alone, but I'm having trouble with few of the others." Mahiru sighed.

"Um why do you take their picture alone?" Naruto frown.

"Well I like taking pictures. I have many group shots of the girls and the boy…not so well." Mahiru sigh in the end.

"Say no more so who want to do first?" He asked her.

**One moment…**

"Hey! Gundham!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto looked around for his gothic dark classmate.

"Gundham! HEY GUNDHAM! Where are you man?!" Again he shouted.

Suddenly the sound of poof of smoke was heard behind Naruto. Naruto quickly looked back to see Gundham walking out of the poof of smoke.

"Hahahaha who dares call the Dark Lord of oh-" Gundham looked shock to see it was Naruto was calling for him.

Gundham grew a smiled as he let out a big loud laugh.

"So you wish to keep this Dark Lord entertain?" He waited for Naruto's answer.

"Um…yeah…sure..." He'd sweatdrop.

Gundham placed his right hand in front of his face, striking a pose in front of the Uzumaki.

"Tell me…then…tell me the truth." Gundham spoke in a cold name.

"MAHIRU NOW!" Naruto yelled.

Gundham's eyes widen in shock as Mahiru jumped out from the brush behind Naruto as she slide across the ground she took at least three quick snapshots.

"GOT IT!" Mahiru grin.

"Huh? What is this? What's going on?" Gundham looked confuse.

"Sorry man, I was the bait, Mahiru wanted to take your picture. But she told me you're not a picture person." Naruto waited for Gundham to respond.

Gundham chuckle at first but stopped.

"If Mahiru wish to take my picture, she must ask my permission if she wish to capture a piece of my soul!" Gundham stated the two sweatdrop together in responds.

But before either one to speak to Gundham, jumping out from the bushes while running was Kazuichi carrying Ibuki in his arms as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Kazuichi at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?" The three said together.

The three heard something coming from the bushes, and out from the bushes was…

"**RAGHHHHHHH!"**

Mahiru's and Naruto's eyes shot open in fear for the sight of the creature they saw.

"Ah it's the bear." Gundham said calmly. Indeed the creature was a bear, it was a large black bear that sharp teeth with long sharp claws and had angry black eyes.

"Oh what do you mean 'it's a bear', IT'S A FUCKING BEAR!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Calm down, I have tame the bear." Gundham held out his right hand towards the Bear. The bear got close to him and it roared at him.

Gundham stared down the giant black bear.

"Calm down, I am no threat to you. I am-" Before he could continue the bear chomp on his right hand.

Gundham's eyes slowly widen in shock. As Gundham and Naruto saw large amount of blood bust from the impale of his hand being chomp on by a bear.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto spin kick the bear in the face, as Naruto scoop Mahiru off her feet and told Gundham to follow them, which he did but he had a confuse look on his face. As Gundham ran with his right hand bleeding heavily.

"It…it didn't work…" The shock words came from Gundham.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Naruto shouted while carrying Mahiru in his arms.

Naruto and Gundham caught up with Kazuichi who was still carrying Ibuki.

"Gah! Why did you have to follow me!" He shouted at the two.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Naruto asked Kazuichi and Ibuki.

"Hehe Ibuki saw the bear was trying to get the honeybees so Ibuki threw at a rock but it hit the bear instant." The gothic teenager explains what the hell happen.

"Why did I have to be your partner today ugh!" Kazuichi sigh while Ibuki chuckled as she hugged him.

The bear roared louder as it run faster towards them which made the men run faster.

"BOYS! RUN! HIT IT OVERDRIVE! RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" Naruto screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto, Gundham and Kazuichi shouted at the top of their lungs while running for their lives.

"YAY THIS IS FUN!" Ibuki laughed.

Mahiru held her camera out and took a quick photo of the bear as the flash was bright. Which made the bear to stop but only for a moment which made it even angrier.

"It didn't help at all! You only pissed it off even more!" Kazuichi shouted at Mahiru.

"I was trying to help idiot!" Mahiru shouted.

"I KNOW!" Kazuichi yelled.

"STOP BITCHING AND RUNNNNNNNNNN!" Naruto roared.

**VOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

The giant bear chased them all the way to the tiny island where they first met Usami.

When they arrive they saw Nekomaru was training with Akane as the two seem to be training with the fist of the combat.

Nekomaru and Akane heard their screams, the moment they ran by Nekomaru and Akane, follow behind was the giant bear.

"Nekomaru run!" Kazuichi yelled.

"Ah I CAN HANDLE THIS!" Nekomaru shouted proudly.

The bear launch towards Nekomaru, the tall man smiled as he grabbed the bear's paws before they could clawed him.

Nekomaru smiled as lighting spark from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the Bear chest and with his strength he threw the bear into the air which send the giant bear flying into the air. Akane jumped high into the air and perform a drive kick into the bear's face sending it back to the ground.

"Hahaha nice work Akane!" Nekomaru high five her.

"What the hell! You guys just K.O A BEAR!" Kazuichi looked shocked.

"Holy crap…" Naruto and Mahiru looked shocked.

Kazuichi put Ibuki down as she walked towards the K.O bear. She knee down and poke at the bear's head at least twice.

"Ibuki stop! What are you doing?!" Kazuichi shouted.

Naruto sighed as he and Kazuichi tried to get Ibuki away from the bear before she could wake it up.

"Where the hell did this bear came from?" The Ultimate Hero asked.

"Not sure, it was hanging around woods near the super market." Kazuichi explain.

"It must been searching for food." Nekomaru said with a nod.

"I think we should leave it here." Ibuki said.

"What if it comes back?" Mahiru asked.

"Hmmm, what to do with it?" Naruto took in a thought.

"Leave it to me." said Gundham.

"You sure?" Mahiru looked surprise.

"It did bite your hand man." Naruto looked worried.

"I'll be fine. I've trained a bear before. I did not understand the bear was seeking food. I'll be more carefully." Gundham hide his wounded hand behind his back which made Naruto worried.

"But Gundham-"

Gundham smirked as he chuckled.

"Worry not I shall return unharmed. I shall encounter the silly nurse to restore my body." He laughed loudly.

Naruto's worry face vanished and replace with a face of smile.

"Ok, Gundham I believe you." Naruto's reaction caught Gundham off guard as Gundham quickly looked away and walked towards the Bear. While Nekomaru and Akane decide to help Gundham with the bear.

Unknowing to Naruto, he started his bond with the Ultimate Breeder.

As many hours have passed and nightfall came to the Island.

"Hey Naruto hey, hey!" Chiaki called out to get Naruto's attention.

"Huh yeah what is it Chiaki?" Chiaki ran towards him.

"Hajime and I played some games; he's pretty good and also not so good at video games." Chiaki explain while smiling.

"Sound normal to me. Maybe…hmm I wonder if he's good with fighter games but which games?" Naruto grinned.

Chiaki chuckled at the thought while Uzumaki nodded.

"If you want-" But Naruto cut her off.

He poked her on the forehead while smiling "Sorry Chiaki, maybe another time okay?"

Naruto patted her on the head, Chiaki frown at first but when she saw the tried look in his eyes. Chiaki respond with a nod.

"Ok," She said.

Unknowing to the two students. Usami was watching them as the short woman couldn't help but smiled at the sight of seeing Naruto treating Chiaki like she was his little sister.

'_Everything is coming along perfect. We just need to keep it up and everyone will be friends.' _Her mind wonders on wishing for the outcome.

Standing behind Usami was a tall man. The tall man only sigh. The man had white spiky hair with wearing a mask that covered the bottom half of his mouth. He wore long dark blue T shirt with black pants with black shoes to match.

"While Usami off to report to the Boss these students gonna be my kids for awhile huh? This should be interesting." The tall man said as he and Usami walked off into the unknown.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**


End file.
